Tales of Hogwarts next generation
by Shitsumon-chan
Summary: Todo sigue siendo normal en el colegio de magia y hechizeria, Albus y Scorpius sigen metiendose en problemas como siempre, pero un dia un incidente le hace pensar a Albus que su cuarto año en Hogwarts no sera como los demas. R&S A&OC y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Han escuchado hablar sobre ella? – pregunto Bella. Albus alzo la mirada para ver a su compañera de casa que les hablaba a el y a Rose.

- ¿Sobre quien? – pregunto Rose.

- Meecha López – le respondió con una risita.

Albus había escuchado hablar sobre ella, además de que como era de su misma edad la veía de ves en cuando en las clases que les tocaban juntos.

- Me suena su nombre ¿Qué tiene ella? - pregunto extrañada Rose.

- Meecha es una alumna de Hufflepuff que va a nuestro mismo grado - explico la chica mientras le ponía mantequilla a su pan tostado - todo el mundo la conoce.

- ¿es muy popular? - pregunto Hugo metiéndose a la platica. Bella se sintió alagada de atraer a alguien más a su conversación. Se dirigió a los tres primos mirando principalmente a Hugo que estaba sentado frente a ellos.

- Todo lo contrario. Se le conoce como la chica menos femenina que existe en todo Howarts. - explico con aire de decir algo muy bueno de escuchar.

- Que grosera eres Bella. Porque no te guardas tus chismes a alguien que le interese - le reprocho Rose.

- A mí me interesa - comento Hugo.

Bella que hace unos momentos había fruncido el ceño y curvado uno de los extremos de sus labios, ahora sonreía con superioridad. Rose le mando una mirada fulminante a su hermano haciendo que este se hundiera en su asiento. La mirada de Albus, que observaba la escena divertido, ahora se posaba detrás de la espalda de Hugo. Este al sentir una presencia detrás de él volteo a ver por arriba de su hombro.

- Buenos días - Saludo una Lily adormilada. Dio un gran bostezo para luego sentarse a un lado de Hugo.

- ¿Otra vez se te pegaron las sabanas? - se burlo Albus, que su hermana respondió sacándole la lengua.

- Tal vez me despertara temprano si mi prima y compañera de cuarto me avisara que ya amaneció - se defendió.

- Si lo hago, pero siempre me mandas por un tubo y luego me lanzas maleficios por tirarte de la cama - le contesto Rose.

Lily la ignoro e hizo como que estaba muy ocupada llenando su plato de huevo con machaca.

- Hey Hugo - lo llamo Bella - ahí esta la chica de la que te hable.

Sin poder evitarlo todos voltearon como borreguitos a la entrada del gran comedor. Ahí se encontraba una cría con pelo ondulado y esponjado, parecía imposible que un peine pudiera pasar por ahí, si quisiera. Su cara estaba casi tapada por su melena apenas dejando ver sus pequeños ojos rasgados. Su uniforme, que era tres veces su talla, estaba completamente arrugado como si se hubiera peleado con la plancha. Perdía la mirada en alguna parte del Gran Comedor. Lily miro a la chica de tez morena sin entender.

- Es cabello o es arbusto lo que trae en la cabeza - exclamo impresionado Hugo.

- Hugo no seas grosero - lo regaño Rose para luego fulminar a Albus para que ahogara su risa.

- No te lo tomes tan apecho Rose, no estamos hablando de ti - la tranquilizo Albus.

- Aun así es muy grosero hablar mal a las espaldas de otros. Si tienen algo que decir díganselo en la cara - reprocho Rose

- Rose tiene razón lo mas feo que se le puede hacer a una chica es criticar su forma de arreglarse - la apoyo Lily que mientras discutían los otros Bella le informaba lo que estaba pasando.

- El problema es que ella no se arreglo para nada - comento Albus - oh ya es tarde Scorp me está esperando para ir a herbología - se apresuro a decir antes de que su hermana y Rose lo asesinaran con la mirada.

Se levanto de un brinco corriendo en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius estaba muy tranquilo terminando su desayuno cuando una mano lo tomó del cuello sacándolo arrastras del gran comedor. Albus ignoro las constantes replicas de su amigo desapareciendo entre la multitud que se dirigía a clase.

…

- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué casi haces que me atragante con mi desayuno? - pregunto Scorpius mientras recogía sus cosas después de terminar con herbología.

- Estaba huyendo de Rose y Lily- le explico.

- Eso es raro casi siempre es el idiota de James - se extraño.

- Si lo se, pero dije algo que hizo que se molestaran conmigo -

- ¿Qué les dijiste? -

- ¿Sabes quien es Meecha, verdad? -

- Si la machorra de Hufflepuff -

- pues se enojaron por decirles eso mismo -

- ¿En serio? -

- Parece que a las chicas no les gusta que hablen mal de la apariencia de las otras -

- ¿Las chicas ó Rose y Lily? -

Albus solo se encogió de hombros. Por más diferentes que fueran ellas por su sexo, Albus jamás seria capaz de verlas como chicas. Tomo sus cosas y salieron del aula despidiéndose del profesor Longbottom. Rose los esperaba en la puerta. Todavía con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se pregunto si algún día lo lograría. Estaba hablando de su prima y de su hermana y por más que lo intentara parecía una tarea imposible.

- ¿De qué hablan? - les pregunto Rose cuando se encontraron con ella.

- Albus me comentaba de su pequeña plática en el Gran Comedor - le contesto Scorp - y regañaba a Albus por ser tan grosero con una chica, a las mujeres se le debe respetar - Rose asintió de acuerdo con lo que el decía - a ti solo te falta ser mujer para recibir ese respeto - agrego.

Rose saco su varita para lanzarle un maleficio pero Scorpius fue más rápido y la desarmo.

- Recuerda, número uno en duelo tres años seguidos - les presumió scorp, pero antes de que se diera cuenta uno de los libros de Rose había sido lanzado de la mano de ella impactando en su cara.

- Pero Rose es la campeona mundial de lanzamiento de libros - susurro Albus por lo bajo.

Molesta Rose tomo su libro sin siquiera preocuparle que el labio de Scorp estaba sangrando a chorro.

- Te veo en defensa contra las artes oscuras - se despidió de Albus.

Este solo asintió. Se acerco a su mejor amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse y detener la hemorragia.

- Tu prima es una salvaje - le comento indignado Scorp.

- ¿Por qué crees que Hugo, James y yo no la molestamos? De hecho, gracias a nosotros se hizo así -

- Entonces a ti te echare la culpa de que mi cara termine plana cuando salga de Howarts - se quejo

- ¿Mi culpa? Si tú eres el que se la pasa provocándola y haciéndola enojar -

- Es que es inevitable, creo que yo naci para molestar a Rose - le explico.

- O para casarte con ella - dijo en voz baja.

- Bueno, tengo clase de adivinación, te veo luego - se despidió Scorp.

…

Muy bien muchachos, hoy aprenderemos a combatir a un boggart – dijo el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. - ¿alguien sabe que hechizo sirve para combatirlos?

La sala normalmente acomodada con las butacas en fila, ahora se encontraba con estas pegadas a las paredes, dándose a apreciar la misma escena del tercer año de Harry Potter el padre de Albus. Como en esa misma clase se encontraba el maestro alentando a los alumnos a encontrar divertida esa lección. No terminado el Deja'vu, Rose alzo la mano casi poniéndose de puntitas.

- Si señorita Weasley - le dio la palabra a la chica divertido por el entusiasmo de esta.

- Se utiliza el hechizo "Riddíkulo" que hace que el boggart tome la forma que el hechicero piense graciosa - contesto Rose de la misma manera que lo hacia su madre en el colegio.

- Muy bien, veinte puntos para Gryffindor - anuncio el maestro - ahora quiero que todos hagan una fila para que practiquen el hechizo con este boggart que tengo aquí – dijo mientras mostraba una caja – y señorita López usted no se va hasta que logre hacer el hechizo – le advirtió amablemente a Meecha al ver que se puso hasta atrás de la fila.

Albus se la paso genial en la clase. Era tan bueno en esa asignatura que convertía a defensas contra las artes oscuras su favorita. Ni siquiera Rose era capaz de bajarlo del trono del mejor de la clase. Porque, aun que la chica podía ser muy buena a la que respecta de memorizar libros y entender la mecánica de los hechizos, Albus era perfecto en la practica. Algunas veces cuando le iba bastante bien con el hechizo a aprender, los maestros le pedían que tutorara a los que tenían dificultades con el aprendizaje.

- ¡Riddíkulo! - exclamo frente al boggart venciéndolo por quinta vez en la clase

- ¡Excelente Potter! - lo felicito el maestro – eso es todo por hoy muchachos, señorita López usted todavía no termina -

- Pero ya sonó el timbre - renegó

- Pero yo dije que si no logra hacer el hechizo no se iba a ir – le recordó

Meecha se devolvió de mala gana mientras los demás alumnos salían del aula con risitas burlonas. Albus guardaba sus cosas para salir cuando el maestro lo detuvo.

- Te encargo que le enseñes a la señorita López, el hechizo –

- Pero profesor tengo clase –

- Por favor, tengo que asegurarme que por lo menos haya aprendido un hechizo antes de de los exámenes finales o sino no la podre pasar – le suplico

- Está bien hare lo que pueda – se resigno Albus y se acerco a Meecha que intentaba una y otra vez hacer que el boggart cambiara de forma sin éxito alguno.

Albus miro la forma que tenía el boggart. Era un hombre con pantalones vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero y escopeta, por encima de su hombro le colgaba la piel de un lobo. Albus suspiro. Meecha nunca había sido buena en la magia y era típico de ella que no pudiera hacer ningún hechizo bien pero por una extraña razón el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se esmeraba mucho en que pudiera pasar por lo menos una clase y por eso la apoyaba mucho. Aun que la mayoría del tiempo no daba resultado.

- No necesito tu ayuda - le grito Meecha cuando se acerco.

- Pues no veo que te este hiendo muy bien - le contesto.

- Meecha no respondió y le dio la espalda.

- para ti es fue muy fácil ya que pudiste hacer el hechizo antes de que se transformara - le reclamo.

- puedo vencer al boggart aun así que tenga la forma de lo que más me da miedo - dijo ofendido.

Albus se puso frente al boggart pero esta vez espero a que tomara forma. La verdad era que en la clase se encargo de vencer rápido al boggart porque no quería que nadie viera a lo que más le tenía miedo. No porque se avergonzara, si no porque no se sentía a gusto. Frente a él salieron sus dos padres con la cara muy serios. Meecha miro curiosa la escena.

- Albus, lo siento por decirte esto pero tu mama y yo nos vamos a divorciar –

- ¡Riddíkulo! – exclamo Albus rápido.

La imagen de sus padres fue remplazada por la imagen de su hermano James tirado en el suelo con todas sus extremidades enrolladas unas con otras. Sin poderlo evitar Meecha y Albus soltaron una carcajada.

- El secreto está en que debes pensar en algo muy, muy gracioso y tratar que este pensamiento sea más fuerte que el que estas mirando – le explico

- Entiendo -

- Ahora inténtalo otra vez -

Meecha se puso enfrente y el boggart volvió a tomar la misma apariencia del hombre con escopeta pero esta vez con dos cadáveres de lobos. Meecha se estremeció. Al notarlo Albus se acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantar su varita.

- Tu puedes hacerlo Meecha – la apoyo

- ¡Riddíkulo! – gritó

Al gritar el hechizo los dos cadáveres revivieron y comenzaron a perseguir al hombre por todo el aula. Albus y Meecha se reían de lo ridículo que se veía el hombre asustado y sin nada con que protegerse porque su escopeta se había desinflado como un globo. Sin poder aguantar más las burlas de los niños el boggart se volvió a meter a la caja donde lo tenía guardo el profesor. Con una sacudida de la varita de Albus se puso el candado de la caja.

- Te dije que podías hacerlo – la felicito.

- Si como sea ya me voy – dijo fastidiada como si pasar bastante tiempo con el la sofocara.

- ¡Oye espera! – la detuvo – lo que paso aquí que aquí se quede ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió.

- No me beneficia en nada decirle a alguien – le respondió si interés y salió del aula.

Albus se encogió de hombros para luego seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Pensativo decidió irse también.

…

- ¡¿Ayudaste a Meecha López en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- exclamo Scorp.

Ambos amigos estaban en el lago disfrutando su tiempo libre antes de la comida. A Albus se le había ocurrido contarle a Scorpius lo sucedido después de la clase, una ocurrencia que recordaría no volvérsele a ocurrir.

- ¿y que con eso? - pregunto Albus sin importancia.

- Al, ¿qué acaso no sabes de chicas? - le reclamo Scorp tirando un piedra al rio. Esta rozo la superficie tres veces para luego hundirse.

- yo no soy un don juan como tu.

-Ay, Al, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo dar una pequeña ayuda a una compañera de clase? - pregunto irritado Albus.

- Mucho - agrego Scorp tirando otra piedra que esta vez rozo la superficie cinco veces - mira Albus, a las chicas renegadas como Meecha no puedes brindarles ningún tipo de amabilidad. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia. Por ayudara Maggie ojos de sapo sufri su acoso por dos años. ¡Y no fue bonito!-

- Creo que estas exagerando - dijo Albus tratando de imitar a Scorpius con lo que hacia con las piedras. Pero lo único que logro fue salpicarse todo. - además creo que la ultima chica que se enamoraría de mi seria Meecha - se convenció Albus mientras fulminaba con la mirada el sitio donde se hundió su piedra.

- Yo solo te estoy advirtiendo. Y si en dos semanas no te puedes quitar a Meecha de encima, no me vengas llorando.

Dando por hecho que la discusión había terminado, se concentraron en su trabajo de llenar el lago de piedras. Lanzaron la piedra al mismo tiempo pero dando resultados diferentes. La de Albus se hundió tan solo tocar en agua, mientras la de Scorpius rozo casi siete veces la superficie. Albus miro con un tic en el ojo a su amigo.

- ¡Incendio! - exclamo una voz conocida.

El hombro de Scorp comenzó a arder en llamas. Este sorprendido se tiro al suelo como un auto reflejo y empezó a rodar.

- Aguamenti - de la varita de Albus salió un chorro de agua que apago el fuego.

- ¡Maldito James! Me las vas a pagar - le grito Scorp al chico que estaba en el piso riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡¿Y que me vas a hacer? ¿Desarmar? - pregunto entre risas.

-Algo parecido ¡Depulso! - dijo al sacar su varita.

James salió disparado cayendo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Scorp hizo un movimiento de varita. James se levanto con la cabeza calva. Scorp y Al se tiraron al suelo de la risa por el aspecto del mayor de los Potter.

- Desgraciado que le hiciste a mi cabello – le reclamo

- Solo use un hechizo de arranque de cabellera.

- Ya veo – James agito su varita y ahora a Scorp se le había caído el cabello – estamos a mano.

- Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima –

- Si me alcanzas, ¡Accio saeta de fuego! – del cielo llego la escoba de James a la cual se subió rápidamente y escapo.

Scorp tomo una piedra grande y la tiro en dirección a donde momentos antes había estado James, su peor enemigo. Albus miraba la escena divertido. Hace mucho que le había dejado de molestar el hecho de que su mejor amigo y su hermano se odiaran con toda su alma. Después de tanto tiempo de pedir en vano de que se dejaran en paz mejor opto por divertirse de las cosas que se hacían el uno al otro.

- ¿De qué te ríes tú? También te quieres quedar calvo – se quito la túnica y se la puso por encima de la cabeza – me voy a la enfermería, yo no tengo la habilidad de ustedes de que me crezca el cabello al día siguiente –

- Estate listo esta noche – le recordó

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? –

- Ir al bosque prohibido –

- Le traeré un suvenir a tu hermano – se le escapo una risita malévola.


	2. Chapter 2

XxXx

Esa misma noche Albus salió de la torre de Gryffindor con la capa invisible sobre él. Bajo a la mazmorra que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin sin problema alguno pues ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la ruta que tomaba y a los movimientos de Filch. Se acerco a la pared blanca y recitó la contraseña. No era muy común que los de otras casas compartieran contraseñas pero Al y Scorp lo hacían por su gran amistad, además de que era de mucha ayuda en casos esenciales. Detrás de la puerta Scorp lo esperaba impaciente. Al intento no reírse al ver que la cabellera de su amigo ya estaba crecida pero mal cortada. Scorp le mostro los dientes enojado.

- Vámonos de una vez – dijo enojado.

Ambos se cubrieron con la capa invisible para poder seguir su camino fuera de la escuela. Entraron al vestíbulo el cual como esperaban estaba vacío pero antes de poder llegar a la salida escucharon voces y pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Se detuvieron junto a una de las armaduras a esperar. Vieron al profesor Brown entrar al vestíbulo pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Meecha.

- Ten mucho cuidado no vayas a derramarla – le decía el profesor mientras le daba una poción.

- Ya lo sé, siempre me lo repites – lo tomo fastidiada

- Perdón, me preocupo demasiado –

- Gracias – la expresión de Meecha se sereno

- El profesor de pociones se lleva todo el crédito, no yo – dijo modestamente

- Tu sabes porque te doy las gracias –

- Ya es muy tarde, regresa a tu dormitorio –

Meecha bajo las escaleras en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff y el profesor Brown volvió a subir las escaleras. Scorp y Al sé mimaron por un momento sin saber que decir acerca de la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- ¿Pudiste identificar que poción llevaba en las manos Meecha? – pregunto curioso Al

- No metas tus narices a lo que no te importa – le respondió desinteresadamente – vámonos -

Al llegar a la entrada principal visualizaron la casa de Hagrid. Albus le señalo el camino a Scorp por donde deberían ir, por detrás de la casa de Hagrid para no tener riesgo de que los descubriera. Scorp abrió la boca para decir algo pero Al le pidió que guardara silencio hasta llegar al bosque prohibido. Pasando la cabaña estaban a punto de entrar al bosque cuando se escucharon los ladridos de Fang. Scorp y Al se quedaron como piedras y esperaron a ver qué pasaba. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando salir a Fang apresuradamente para regar la plantitas mientras que Hagrid se asomaba adormilado. Al terminar sus necesidades Fang ya iba de regreso a la cabaña pero se voltio en dirección a ellos. Ambos se taparon las bocas para ahogar un grito al ver que Fang se acercaba al punto donde se encontraban ladrándoles. Por fortuna el guarda bosques estaba muy cansado para hacerle caso a su perro y lo llamo para que regresara a la cabaña. Una vez pasado el peligro ambos entraron sigilosamente al bosque.

- Al ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo por fin Scorp cuando estuvieron más adentrados al bosque y se hubieran quitado la capa

- ¿Qué excusa tengo ahora para entrar al bosque prohibido? – se adelanto a decir – tengo una sabes –

- No sè si quiera escucharla –

- Mi hermanita Lily tiene muchas ganas de montar un unicornio y como pronto se acerca su cumple años quisiera ver si seria seguro traerla para el bosque prohibido para cumplirle su deseo –

- Creo que lo más difícil de creer de tu historia es el hecho de que Lily quiera montar un unicornio – lo ataco Scorp

- Vomas Lily puede verse muy ruda pero sigue siendo una niña –

- Si, si, lo que digas y mi abuelo y el tuyo son los mejores amigos del mundo – dijo con sarcasmo

- Se me hace curioso sabes – dijo divertido Al

- ¿qué cosa? –

- Que tanto departe de mi mamá como de mi papá hay un odio hacia los Malfoy – ambos se rieron por el comentario – quien diría que terminaríamos siendo mejores amigos –

- Mira Al, lo que he aprendido en mi pocos años de vida es que la familia no tiene nada que ver con la persona que eres o serás, todo eso se define con las decisiones que tu tomes al respecto – hizo una breve pausa para suspirar – a veces pienso que los lazos familiares solo causan problemas –

Al no contesto, no le gustaba hablar mucho de la familia con Scorp porque a diferencia de él, el apellido Potter le había dado muchas facilidades en la vida y sin mencionar la gran relación que tenia con su familia, pero por otro lado Scorp el ser un Malfoy le dio muchos enemigos en el colegio, su comportamiento frio y sádico se formo para poder hacer un escudo contra aquellos que lo quisieran lastimar.

- Hey Scorp… - Al no pudo teminar porque cerca de ahí se escucharon unos cascos de caballos.

Sin perder tiempo se echaron la capa sobre ellos y corrieron al lado de un árbol. Por el mismo camino por el que caminaban apareció una manada de centauros. Aunque ellos eran invisibles sabían que los centauros no tardarían en encontrarlos. Uno de ellos les pidió a todos que guardaran silencio. Al y Scorp aguantaron la respiración. El centauro empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de su manada mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algo. Sin poderlo evitar Al dio un paso atrás quebrando una rama. El centauro volteo la mirada al lugar donde provino el ruido. Poco a poco se fue acercando. Scorp al ver esto metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su túnica para sacar su varita, Al deseaba con todas sus ganas que dejara de moverse pero si lo detenía haría más ruido. El centauro ya estaba muy cerca de donde ellos estaban y comenzó a olisquear el aire, al encontrar el olor de los intrusos levanto sus pesuñas con intención de patearlos.

- ¡Relaskio! – exclamo rápido Scorp haciendo que el centauro saliera impulsado en dirección contraria

Esto causo que todos los centauros comenzaran a disparar sus flechas en todas direcciones.

- ¡Locomotor mortis! ¡Locomotor mortis! ¡Locomotor mortis! – repitió varias veces Al para enredar las patas de los centauros

- Tenemos que escapar – le grito Scorp - ¡Descendo! – un viejo árbol cayó al suelo casi aplastando a algunos centauros

- Sígueme – Al corrio en medio de la confusión adentrándose más al bosque

- ¡Hey idiota! ¡el colegio esta hacia el otro lado! – Scorp lo siguió irritado – ¡si nos matan esta noche! ¡ me encargare de revivirnos para volverte a matar! –

Al sentía como la emoción lo llenaba de pies a cabeza, tras él lo seguía su amigo y atrás otros tres centauros furiosos.

- ¡Engorgio! – el maleficio golpeo a un centauro haciendo que se hinchará todo como si le hubiera dado una reacción alérgica muy severa – nos están alcanzando Al –

- ¡Conjuntivitis! – Al lanzo un maleficio por encima de su hombro para dejar ciego a uno de sus perseguidores provocando que se estrellarla contra un pino – solo falta uno –

El ultimo centauro levanto su arco y lanzo una flecha contra Scorp que engancho su túnica a un árbol, el movimiento repentino hizo que la varita se le escapara de sus manos dejándolo completamente inofensivo. El centauro levanto otra vez su arco.

- ¡Expluso! – Al lanzo una roca contra el centauro antes de que atravesara a su amigo con la flecha – vez, fue pan comido –

- Dame una razón para no darte una paliza –

- Pero si salimos ilesos – se defendió Al

- Lo dices, porque tu no estuviste a punto de ser atravesado por una flecha –

- Vamos, no creo que el centauro haya tenido la intención de matarte –

- Bueno, vamos a buscar a los unicornios – dijo más tranquilo Scorp

- Para que quiero yo ver unicornios –

Scorp casi se le lanza a Albus para estrangularlo pero se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Al? –

- Mande –

- ¿Dónde está la capa invisible? –

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y luego a su alrededor.

- ¿No la llevabas tú? – le pregunto exasperado Al

- ¿Por qué debería llevarla yo? Es tu capa –

- Mis papas me van a matar – exclamo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos

- Tal vez este por aquí, solo hay que seguir el camino que recorrimos –

- Ya estaban por tomar el camino de vuelta cuando vieron que los centauros iban en su dirección.

- Olvida lo que dije vámonos de aquí – Scorp tomo su varita - ¡Accio escoba!

- ¡Accio escoba! – lo imito – bien escóndete, van a tardar en llegar – le advirtió

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un árbol esperando a que su única salvación llegara. Los centauros se acercaron para tomar a sus amigos inconscientes pero buscando rastros de los niños. Por el cielo se empezó a escuchar el crujir de unas ramas. Las escobas invocadas llegaron al rescate de los dos amigos los cuales subieron en ellas lo más rápido que pudieron. Los centauros intentaron alcanzarlos pero ya habían alzado el vuelo antes de que los pudieran agarrar.

XxXx

- Al me las vas a pagar – le grito una vez habiendo aterrizado – es la tercera vez en la semana que casi soy atravesado por algo puntiagudo –

- Oye no crees que con a ver perdido la capa invisible ya tuve bastante – Al parecía ansioso algo que era muy raro en el – además no es la gran cosa, fue más peligrosa la vez que fuimos a visitar las acromantulas –

- Dijiste que nos habíamos perdido – Scorp lo volteo a ver con ojos fulminantes

- Si, porque así fue – se apresuro a decir Al nervioso

- Albus Potter, dame una sola razón para no matarte ahora mismo – la cara de Scorp estaba roja como tomate por la ira

- Porque tienen que atender a su castigo – escucharon un voz que venía de las sombras

Se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con Filch. La sangre se les congelo a los dos al ver la cara de satisfacción en su rostro mientras acariciaba a la señora Norris.

XxXx

- ¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando? – el labio inferior de la profesora Mcgonagall amenazaba con cobrar vida propia - ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría al bosque prohibido en voluntad propia?

- Ese es el problema, que Al no está en su sano juicio – escupió las palabras Scorp mientras le daba la espalda a Albus

- Sus castigos ya han sido asignados – dijo con alegría Filch

- ¿Qué? ¿nos colgaran de los tobillos en la torre? – dijo desinteresado Scorp

- No, usted señor Malfoy, le dará asesorías a los alumnos reprobados de primer años y se le será confiscada su varita por una semana –

- ¡¿Qué! – volteo la cabeza para ver a Mcgobagall sin poderlo creer

- Lo que escucho señor Malfoy –

Scopr volteo a ver a su amigo Albus y lo apunto con el dedo furioso.

- TU, TODO ES TU CULPA –

La profesora Mcgonagall agito a su varita para detener a Scorp de que se abalanzara sobre Abus.

- En cuanto a usted señor Potter, solo se le será confiscada su varita – lo volteo a ver algo divertida.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? – pregunto tragando saliva

- Hasta que la ira del señor Malfoy se calme – agito su varita para soltar a Scorp

Este se le echo encima a Albus y le comenzó a dar una paliza mientras Albus le suplicaba a la profesora Mcgonagall que le pusiera otro castigo menos ese.

- Cuando termine señor Malfoy, el señor Filch los llevará de vuelta a sus dormitorios, buenas noches –

- Buenas noches, profesora Mcgonagall – se despidió sonriente Filch

Mcgonagall los dejo solos en el despacho de Filch para que terminaran.

XxXx

- Hermano ¿Qué sabes acerca de los unicornios? – le pregunto Lily cuando estaban haciendo tarea en la sala común

- Que es muy peligroso ir a buscarlos con Scorpius – respondió mientras sostenía un pedazo de carne en su ojo derecho.

XxXx

Durante el receso Lily y Rose se encontraron de camino a la sala común.

- Ya viste la paliza que le dio Scopius a mi hermano – dijo divertida – no puede ni reírse de tanto que le duele el cuerpo –

- Sé que no debo decir esto, pero Albus se lo merece – dijo algo molesta – por su impulso de ir a donde hay peligro siempre pone en gran riesgo a Scorpius, y como él es una persona muy leal nunca dejaría solo a mi primo en sus aventuras por màs peligrosas que fueran – le hizo una seña a Lily para que entrara al baño con ella

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Lily mientras se lavaba las manos - ¿te agrada o no te agrada Scorpius? – volteo a verla

- Lo dices por las constantes peleas – soltó una risita – Scorpius y yo tal vez nos la pasemos peleando pero esa es la manera de llevarnos – le aclaro sonriendo

- Yo pensé que era como el caso de James –

- No esos dos se odian a muerte, si las maldiciones imperdonables fueran legales se las tirarían a cada ratito –

Lily y Rose se rieron a carcajadas del comentario de la ultima pero se callaron al escuchar un alarido que llamo la atención de todas las brujas del baño.

- Devuelve me la poción – decía una chica de Hufflepuff

- No lo hare – una muchacha de quinto curso de Slytherin tenía exhibiendo un frasco en su mano – está prohibido robarle a los profesores – le reclamo severa

- Yo no lo robe – bramo enojada

- Y esperas que te creamos – se burlo una de las amigas de la muchacha – es obvio que la robaste para pasar el examen de pociones –

Rose miro con recelo a las chicas que estaban peleando. Pudo reconocer que la alumna de Hufflepuff era Meecha y que la alumna que sostenía el frasco era Jenice Miller la perfecta de Slytherin.

- Yo no robe nada, esa poción me la regalo el profesor Campbell – se defendió

- Si estás diciendo la verdad entonces no te molestaría que fuéramos con el profesor entonces – le echo un vistazo al frasco – asi le preguntaríamos por que te dio un poción ma… - Miller no pudo teminar porque Meecha ya se había abalanzado para arrebatarle el frasco.

¡Crash!

El baño se quedo mudo. En el suelo es yacía el frasco roto y todo su contenido derramado en el suelo. Meecha miro el suelo seria.

- Bueno, supongo que ya no tiene importancia – Miiler salió del baño seguida de sus amigas.

Lily se acerco a Meecha para consolarla, aunque no entendía los que había pasado la expresión de esta era muy seria por lo que dedujo que era algo grave.

- No necesito de tu compasión – se levanto rápido limpiándose unas lagrimas – esas perras me las van a pagar – salió del baño a zancadas.

Las dos primas se miraron algo preocupadas.

XxXx

- Albus –

Escucho el chico que lo llamaba su hermana dando tropezones para llegar a donde el estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? Te vez agitada – le pregunto mientras cambiaba las gasas de su brazo

- Necesito la capa invisible –

- ¿la capa? – se quedaron un momento callados - ¿para que necesitas la capa? – pregunto nervioso

Lily miro a los lados indecisa y se sento para ver a su hermano.

- Mira quisiera entrar al almacén del profesor Campbell para agarrar una poción – dijo al fin

- ¿Robar una poción Lily?, tu no haces eso –

- No es para mí si no para una amiga –

- ¿para qué amiga? – la interrogo

- Para una de tantas que tengo –

Fueron interrumpido por la llegada de Rose que se veía algo enojada.

¿De qué hablan? – pregunto sin mirarles

- Lily quiere robar una poción – dijo Albus

- Lily, ¿es por lo que paso esta tarde?, ya te dije que te olvidares de eso –

- Tu viste su cara –

- Pero no puedes hacer nada, no sabes si ella la robo o no, además que ni idea tienes que poción era –

La tensión se levanto en el ambiente. Albus miraba a su hermana y a su prima confundido mientras estas se miraban launa a la otra. Al final Lily cedió algo indignada y subió las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas. Albus prefirió no preguntar qué había pasado porque tenía miedo a que le preguntaran por la capa invisible.

- Hey Albus – lo llamo James – tu buen amigo Malfoy te espera afuera – dijo con lagrimas de risa

Eso no podía significar algo bueno. Saco poco a poco la cabeza por la abertura del cuadro pero unas manos lo sacaron inmediatamente. Frente al estaba su amigo con el pelo alborotado y la túnica quemada.

- ¡Esto es tú culpa! – bramo

Albus intento correr pero su amigo lo sostuvo haciendo que ambos cayeran de las escaleras.

XxXx

La señora Promfey le termino de hacer el yeso a Albus con su barita y lo miro con desaprobación.

- Por ordenes de Mcgonagall, por esta semana no puedo curarle las heridas, así que tenga más cuidado –

- Filch debe estarlo disfrutando mucho – se quejo adolorido

- Hablando de Filch – saco una cámara y le tomo una foto

- ¿Eso se le hace muy maduro? –

- No pero Filch me prometió que si le daba una foto suya en ese estado iba a darle una limpieza completa a la enfermería, sabe lo difícil que eso pase – le dio la espalda y se fue

Albus la vio marcharse sin poder creerlo. Salió de la enfermería mirando a todos lados vigilando los pasillos por si venia Scorp. En esos momentos era cuando más anhelaba no haber perdido la capa invisible.

- ¿Qué tal tus heridas? – le pregunto burlo James cuando se sentó en el gran comedor

- ¿Tu también lo disfrutas? –

- Albus soy tu hermano tengo que hacerlo – tomo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza – pero lo que más disfruto es ver a Malfoy después de cada explosión, ayer le pedí a uno de los de primero que hiciera mal la fórmula para que provocará una grande –

- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto incrédulo – por tu culpa ahora tengo roto el brazo por que Scorp me tiro de las escaleras –

- No te preocupes la semana ya está por terminar – lo animo Rose

- Yo más bien te diría que te andares con cuidado porque provocaré más y más explosiones –

Albus ya iba a reclamarle a su hermano cuando un brazo azotó en la meza aun lado de él. Todos dieron un brinco a esta acción y voltearon a ver al causante. La sorpresa los domino al ver que era Meecha que miraba con sus ojos negros a Albus. Si decir una palabra les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff. En el sitio donde antes estaba la mano de Meecha había un pedazo de pergamino doblado que decía "para: Albus Potter". Todos se miraron desconcertados y apresuraron Albus para que leyera el mensaje.

_Te veo detrás de la escuela._

_Ve solo._

- ¡Quiere verme a solas! – exclamo confuso

- ¿Crees que esté buscando pelea? – pregunto Hugo

- No lo sé –

- O tal vez se enamoro de ti y se va a confesar – sugirió James divertido.

No le hizo caso a su hermano, era mucho más probable la primera y la segunda era completamente imposible.

XxXx

Albus caminaba indeciso hacia el punto de reunión, repasaba en su cabeza hechizos para desarmar a Meecha si lo que quería era pelea. Al llegar al sitio acordado no vio por ningún lado a la chica de Hufflepuff. Esto lo puso mucho más nervioso.

- "calmate Albus" – pensó – "ella debió atrasarse un poco" – sus dedos formaban nudos en sus manos.

Pasados diez minutos Al pensó que ya no iba a venir así que mejor opto por irse pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con el ceño fruncido de Meecha. Este no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

- ¿te puedo servir en algo? – pregunto cuidadosamente para no hacerla enojar

- No – respondió secante

- Entonces ¿para que querías verme? –

Meecha metió su mano dentro de su túnica espantando más a Albus de lo que ya estaba. Extendió el brazo bruscamente. Albus se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Espero a recibir un maleficio o un golpe pero no sintió nada, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su capa invisible. Al la miro perplejo a su capa y luego a Meecha. Tomo la capa cuidadosamente y la observo para ver si era su capa real. En efecto era su capa invisible olía al jabón de ropa que usaba su mamá y otros olores combinados que en ese momento no le molestaron. Miro a Meecha con la cara iluminada y le dio un abrazo gritando "gracias" pero esta se lo quito de enzima de un empujón molesta.

- Muchas gracias – repitió por quinta vez - ¿Dónde la encontraste? –

- En donde la dejaste – respondió fastidiada – en el bosque prohibido –

- Pero ¿Cómo? –

- No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, o sino porque no empezamos ¿por qué estaba perdida tu capa invisible en el bosque? –

- Al cerro la boca, en eso tenía toda la razón. Observo de nuevo su capa aliviado pero algo no encajaba.

- ¿Cómo supiste que esto era mío? – pregunto extrañado – solo mi familia y Scorp saben acerca de la capa invisible –

- Fácil, tiene tu mismo olor, además ¿quien además de ti entra hasta el fondo del bosque prohibido sin ser devorado o salir gravemente herido? –

Eso tenía mucho sentido así que decidió no hacer más preguntas.

- ¿esa capa es preciada para ti? –

- Si mucho, es una reliquia familiar –

- Entonces no la vuelvas a perder, algo tan importante no debe tratarse con tanto descuido –

- Lo tendré muy en cuenta – le sonrió y se dispuso a irse pero el brazo de Meecha lo detuvo

- una cosa más – dijo seriamente – nadie debe saber que te hice este favor –

- ¿por qué? –

- Oye, soy una perra, no hago cosas lindas por lo demás –

Albus la miro sin comprender pero asintió. Regreso a los pasillos de Hogwarts repasando la escena que acababa de presenciar. Como Meecha lo había dicho ella era una perra que no ayudaba a nadie pero aun así lo había ayudado a él, tal vez lo había hecho por la ayuda en la clase de Defensa contra la artes oscuras o tal vez no era tan perra como todos pensaban o como ella misma pensaba.

XxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius Malfoy se levanto muy temprano ese sábado emocionado. Había estado esperando varias semanas ese sábado porque ese día seria la revancha de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Era su gran oportunidad de atrapar la snitch dorada frente a las narices de su rival James Potter. Todavía le hervía la sangre recordar como el último juego que tuvieron contra los leones el maldito le gano la snitch porque no se dio cuenta que una budged iba en su dirección y le golpeo el brazo con el cual casi conseguía la pelotita dorada y sin desaprovechar ni un solo segundo James se adelanto para llevarse la Snitch con él y la victoria del partido.

Llevo a su boca un bocado de huevos revueltos. El gran comedor estaba casi vacío por lo temprano que era. En su mesa solo estaba él y el perfecto que estaba más interesado en su libro que en el desayuno en sí. Escucho que unas voces familiares entraban al gran comedor. Volteo la cabeza para encontrar a sus amigos Albus y Rose. El primero llevaba pintado en una mejilla el león de Gryffindor y en la otra la serpiente de Slytherin. A Rose casi no le interesaba el Quidditch así que no parecía irle a ninguno de los dos equipos.

- Hey, Al, quítate eso de la mejilla antes que te encierren en el calabozo por traidor –

- Lo más que me puede pasar es que James no me dirija la palabra por lo que resta del año –

- Eso es una bendición –

- ¿Comiste bien tu desayuno?, tienes que comer bien para tener fuerzas en el partido – pregunto Rose escrupulosamente

- Si también me lave las manos antes de comer, mami – Scorp se cubrió rápido la cabeza para amortiguar el golpe del libro

- No te pongas nervioso Scorp, ya sabes que no importa los lazos familiares ni de amistad, al ganador le haremos una fiesta y al perdedor le daremos una patada en el trasero –

- Otra razón más por la cual no te dirigirá la palabra tu hermano –

- Te deseo suerte – le dijo Rose cuando se levanto de la mesa

- Mejor dáselas a James, él las necesitara más –

Rose volteo la cara con un bufido causando una risita en Scorp. Se despidieron al salir del gran comedor y se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Al entrar a los vestuarios se encontró con el resto del equipo de Slytherin preparándose para el partido. Una vez estando todos Reed el capitán dio instrucciones a los demás acerca de las estrategias que usarían a medio día.

- Tu Malfoy, enfócate únicamente en atrapar la snitch, no quiero que se repita lo de la ultima vez – le dijo señalándole con el dedo

- Entonces dígale a los imbéciles de Bailey y Cooper que hagan bien su trabajo de bateadores – el muchacho corpulento que estaba sentado cerca del él se levanto ofendido

- ¿quieres pelear Malfoy? – lo amenazo con el puño en alto

- ¡Bailey! ¡Malfoy! Dejen de pelearse – grito Reed – concéntrense en el partido –

- Bailey le dio la espalda indignado. Todos agarraron sus escobas y se prepararon para salir.

- ¿estás seguro de usar esa escoba? Hay mejores escobas en la escuela – le pregunto Gray uno de los cazadores

- No, usare esta – dijo mirando con una sonrisa la escoba de su padre

Gray no dijo más pero se le quedo mirando extrañado. Salieron al campo donde estaba todo Hogwarts en las gradas gritando animadamente. Los de Slytherin comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir al verlos pero sus gritos fueron aturdidos por los abucheos de las otras casas. Ninguno de ellos se inmuto estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ese recibimiento. Scorp pudo divisar que en un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor se alzaba un cartel que decía "vamos Scorpius" pero a su lado estaba uno mucho más grande estilo Las vegas que decía "aniquílalos James".

Por otro lado del campo entró el equipo de Gryffinfor provocando que la multitud se acelerara. Ambos equipos se miraron con odio. Llego la señora Hooch con las pelotas y las libero todas y les pidió que se acomodaran en sus lugares. Scorp miro la saeta de fuego de James y luego su Nimbus 2001. El sabía perfectamente que la escoba de su rival le superaba mucho en velocidad pero confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades de buscador que podría llevarse la victoria. James y Scorp se miraron fulminantemente y esperaron a que la señora Hooch les diera la señal para empezar.

En las gradas Rose y Albus sostenían el cartel que apoyaba a Scorpius y les daban ánimos tanto a James como a Scorp. A algunos alumnos de Gryffindor no estaban muy contentos con su acción y murmuraban cosas de cómo es posible que estuvieran apoyando a Malfoy. Albus no escuchaba ninguno de estos comentarios por lo animado que estaba de ver el partido pero Rose los escuchaba lastimándola un poco.

- ¿Qué te diría tu padre si te viera Weasley? – le reprocho Butler un amigo de James

Rose bajo la mirada herida pero levanto la cara con mirada decidida y les grito a los dos buscadores.

- El inepto que pierda estudiara historia de la magia conmigo, ¿escucharon? –

No necesito un hechizo de amplificador de voz porque se escucho perfectamente la amenaza hasta donde estaban los dos.

- "esta si va enserio"- pensaron preocupados

Ambos capitanes se dieron la mano a regañadientes y se pusieron en posición. Un segundo después de que sonara el silbato todos los jugadores ya habían despegado tomando Gryffindor la quaffle. Ambos equipos se estaban dando una buena riña pues los cazadores de Slytherin eran muy buenos pero el guardián de Gryffindor era tan bueno que parecía que tenia ojos en la espalda. Scorp sobrevolaba por todo el capo buscando su objetivo. Después de quince minutos de estar dando vueltas y vueltas encontró la Snitch muy cerca del suelo a un lado de la portería del equipo contrario. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ella haciendo que esta volara a toda velocidad cruzando todo el campo y metiéndose entre los demás jugadores esperando que Scorius la perdiera de vista. Estando a un metro de la pelotita dorada sintió que alguien lo embistió. Se trataba de James que ahora perseguía la snitch junto con él. La snitch de repente salió disparada en dirección al cielo. Estos la siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Estiraron ambos los brazos para alcanzarla pero cuando ya estaban muy cerca la snitch dio media vuelta y comenzó a caer en picada. Scorp fue el más raído en dar el giro y ahora estaba en medio de la snitch y de James. La snitch volvió a girar pero ahora para la derecha y Scorp la siguió pero tras el escucho un fuerte alarido. Vio por encima del hombro que su rival gritaba de dolor mientras se cubría las orejas perdiendo el control de la escoba dejándolo caer. Scorp miro la pelotita dorada que estaba a centímetros de él, con un estirón del brazo la podía alcanzar. Scorp freno su escoba y se dio media vuelta en dirección a donde estaba cayendo James. Estaban a casi cinco metros del suelo cuando Scorp se giro en su escoba para agarrar a James de su túnica. Descendió lentamente al suelo llamando al hermano de su mejor amigo pero se detuvo al ver que estaba inconsciente. A su lado aterrizo Reed que echaba humo por las orejas enfadado.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – le grito indignado – estabas a centímetros de capturar la snitch –

- Y él estaba a metros de reventar su cráneo contra el suelo – dijo molesto también

- Eso me vale un pimiento, ahora regresa al juego y atrapa esa snitch – le ordeno

- Lo siento, pero no lo hare –

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto preocupada la señora Hooch

- Potter tuvo un problema en su escoba, lo llevare a la enfermería –

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Reed estaba rojo como tomate – el juego no puede terminar si ambos buscadores se van –

- Tu eres el capitán, arréglalo –

Scorp dejo a Reed y a la señora Hooch estupefactos y se dirigió fuera del campo. A su lado aterrizó Hayes cazadora y capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿está bien? – pregunto agitada

- No parece ser nada grave – la tranquilizo – yo me encargare de llevarlo a la enfermería no te preocupes –

- G-gracias – Hayes parecía confundida

XxXx

La señora Pomfrey atendió de inmediato al hermano mayor de los Potter una vez recibiéndolo. Parecía que ya se esperaba tener pacientes ese día porque lo recibió con mucha naturalidad. Scorpius estaba sentado en una de las camas esperando a que la enfermera encontrara lo que le había pasado a James. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con estrepito dejando entrar a la familia Potter y Weasley.

- ¿Qué tiene James? – pregunto Lily preocupada

- Parece ser que le reventaron los tímpanos – respondió la señora Pomfrey

- De seguro lo debieron haber hecho para que perdiera Gryffindor – Hugo estaba muy enojado por lo que le hicieron a su primo

- Gracias amigo – se acerco Al a donde estaba Scorp – de no haber sido por ti, quien sabe que hubiera sido de él –

- No me lo agradezcas, aunque sé muy bien que él no hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, es un placer ayudar al hermano de tu amigo –

Vieron como la señora Pomfrey le acercaba una medicina a James para que se la tomara.

- Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que adiós – se despido Scorp y salió de la enfermería pero antes de que se alejara más Rose corrió para alcanzarlo.

- Espera – el otro se dio la vuelta para mirarla – muchas gracias por salvar a mi primo – se acerco para abrazarlo

- Salvare más veces a ese imbécil – en la cara de Scorp había una sonrisa sarcástica

Rose no le hizo caso y regreso a la enfermería.

XxXx

Al entrar a la sala común recibió una calurosa bienvenida con tomates voladores. Agito su varita rápido para crear un escudo protegiéndose de todos los proyectiles. Miro a sus compañeros. Todos estaban indescriptiblemente enfurecidos.

- Muy bien hecho Malfoy, perfecto – le escupió Reed – íbamos diez puntos de ventaja, estabas así de cerca de conseguir la snitch y al final mandaste todo al demonio por ir a salvar a ese Potter, el juego quedo en un empate –

- Oye lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que alguien le echo un maleficio a Potter –

- Malfoy, todo iba de acuerdo al plan – soltó

A Scorpius no le sorprendió la declaración de su compañero pero no pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre. Había estado casi cinco semanas practicando solo para ese día y todo se había echado a perder, todo su esfuerzo, todo el sudor que derramo se había ido al drenaje por las estupideces de su equipo.

- Mira Reed . dijo arrastrando las palabras – yo le puede haber ganado a Potter sin ninguna intervención de la magia y ¿sabes por qué? – apretó los puños – porque yo si soy un jugador de verdad, yo no consigo victorias saboteando a los demás – Scorp fulmino con la mirada a todos los presentes

- Escuchame bien Malfoy, este es mi equipo, lo que significa que vas a jugar según mis reglas y si no eres capaz de hacer eso entonces… -

- ¿Qué? Me vas a sacar – lo reto

La sala se quedo en silencio. Reed lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo pero se contuvo. Scorpius sabía muy bien que no podían sacarlo del equipo, era el mejor buscador de todo Slytherin.

- No, no te sacare – dijo al fin – tu serás el que deje al equipo – dijo sonriendo macabramente

- Eso no va a pasar nunca – le aseguro

Atravesó la sala común a zancadas encabronado empujando a aquel que se le pusiera en su camino. Entro a su dormitorio y pateo su baúl con fuerza. Dio un recorrido por el dormitorio tratando de calmarse y se tiro boca abajo a su cama. Se giro un poco más clamado. Saco su varita y pronuncio algunos hechizos de protección alrededor de su cama y sus cosas. Teniendo lista la barrera se durmio.

XxXx

Toda la semana Albus estuvo con el estomago encogido. Después del partido de quidditch Scorpius no había podido estar tranquilo ni un solo segundo. Cada vez que lo encontraba tenía un morete o una herida nueva sin mencionar que no entregaba muchos de sus deberes, algo extraño en Scorp porque él era un chico responsable. Salió del castillo para dirigirse al bosque donde tendría su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Al llegar vio a Rose metida en su libro de historia de la magia.

- Hola Rose –

- Hola – le saludo sin levantar la vista del libro

- ¿estás preocupada? –

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Solo ignoras a las personas con un libro cuando estas preocupada –

Rose cerro el libro de golpe.

- Vi a Scorpius con las manos llenas de quemaduras ¿eso que te dice? – tenía el ceño completamente fruncido

- No te preocupes mucho – la tranquilizó – Scorp ha tenido que aguantar esto desde que llego a Hogwarts –

- Si pero departe de las otras casas, no de los de su misma –

Albus no supo que decir porque Rose tenía toda la razón. Por más bulling que su amigo había aprendido a aguantar no era fácil no estar seguro ni siquiera cuando dormías. Hagrid se reunió con la clase muy animado. Le pidió a los Gryffindor y a los Hufflepuff que se acercaran a donde estaba el animado.

- Hoy aprenderemos a criar una criaturas muy interesantes – dijo mientras aplaudía de emoción

Hagrid se acerco a unas cajas y metió la mano sacando una pelota negra. Todos la miraron curiosos, por donde la vieran ellos solo veían una pelota del tamaño de una bola de beisbol con ojos. Una alumna ahogo un grito al notarlo.

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto Al interesado

- Ten'bal – contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – son criaturas muy extrañas que solo se encuentran en Rusia, por la caza excesiva ya casi no hay muchos – dijo con tristeza - Estas criaturas suelen ser criados por sus padres hasta cumplir un año haciéndose completamente independientes de estos. En una camada pueden nacer hasta treinta crías de las cuales solo tres son machos. Cuando los machos llegan a la edad adulta se van en busca de una hembra para aparearse y así se vuelve a repetir el ciclo.

- ¿Dónde están los padres? – pregunto Rose

- Ahora se encuentran en el mercado negro – dijo muy apagado – por eso su trabajo será criar a estos bebes hasta llegar a la edad adulta, no se preocupen tardan solo seis meses en llegar a esa etapa.

Un murmullo se extendió por toda la clase. Algunos alumnos estaban bien con la idea mientras otros no sabían si era muy seguro cuidar de esos bebes.

- Así será como trabajaremos – empezó a explicar – los Ten´bal no están acostumbrados a que los atienda mucha gente, por lo tanto trabajaran en parejas y cuando digo en parejas me refiero a un hombre y una mujer – agrego rápido al ver que todos se ponían con su mejor amigo.

Esto no le hizo mucha gracia al salón, pero no pudieron hacer mucho al respecto. Albus se acerco a donde estaba su prima para hacer equipo con ella pero antes de que se pudiera acercar más, otro compañero de Gryffindor se acerco a ella para implorarle que fuera su pareja. Rose no supo como decirle que no así que tuvo que ceder y aceptar dejando a su primo solo. Albus miro a una amiga de Rose, Hall la cual se llevaba bien con ella pero antes de dar un paso más otro chico de Hufflepuff ya la había ganado. Antes de que se diera cuenta todos ya estaban en parejas excepto él y …

- López – le dijo a la chica de pelos necios que estaba sentada en una roca lejos de la clase.

No tuvo que mirar a su espalda para saber que todos los chicos se estaban burlando de él. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar sus risas burlonas y sus oraciones sarcásticas.

- ¿quieres ser mi pareja? – pregunto con una mueca que no pudo evitar

- La pregunta es ¿si tú quieres ser mi pareja? – dijo inexpresiva

Al suspiro acabado, iba a ser el hazme reír por un largo tiempo después de esto.

- No me molesta – dijo después de un largo silencio

- Entonces no me molesta a mi tampoco –

XxXx

-¡¿eres la pareja de Meecha López? – grito impresionado Scorpius

Albus miro a su amigo que en esos momentos estaba atacado de la risa en el suelo. No quiso decirle nada porque llevaba varios días que no lo veía reír así, pero aun así le pegaba en el orgullo las carcajadas de su amigo.

- Amigo estas bien jodido – se detuvo un ratito de reír para volver a la carcajada – ándate con cuidado Al, porque sino al terminar el séptimo año vas a terminar casándote con la machorra de la escuela –

Quince minutos después las carcajadas de Scorp se volvieron solo pequeñas risitas. Al estaba ya muy contento de que su amigo dejara de reírse de él.

- Estas muy animado Scorpius, ¿Qué chites le contaste, Al? – pregunto Rose al encontrarse con ellos

- Tu primo se casara con Meecha López – le comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Vamos solo es un trabajo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, nadie se enamora por eso – dijo con fastidio

- Tu y yo quedamos como parejas en pociones en primer año y ahora estas perdidamente enamorada de mí –

- Deja de decir estupideces o te borrare la boca – le amenazo con la varita en mano - ¿Cómo te fue este día? – cambio de tema Rose

- Igual que los demás – le contesto desinteresado

- ¡Tienes una cortada en toda la mejilla! – exclamo acercándose a su cara

- Con un beso se cura – la reto

- No estoy jugando ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –

- No fue nada – le resto importancia con la mano

Rose miro a su primo para ver si este le podía dar alguna información pero este se volteo rápido para no ver su mirada persuasiva.

- Díganme que sucedió sino, no les pasare las respuestas del examen de historia de la magia – los amenazo enojada

- De todas maneras no pesabas dárnoslas – le reclamo Scorp

- Cambie de opinión –

- Unos alumnos hechizaron una de las armaduras e hicieron que atacaran a Scorp – soltó sin poder aguantar más

- ¡qué desgraciados! –

- Cálmate Rose, por eso no quería decirte nada – fulmino a su amigo con la mirada

- Esto tiene que acabar, díselo a la profesora Mcgonagall –

- No lo hare –

- ¿por qué no? –

- Rose entiende – dijo serio – toda mi vida voy a sufrir esto y no siempre tender a los adultos para que me defiendan, eso lo tengo que hacer yo solo, además que yo me lo busque –

- Por ayudar a alguien de una muerte segura –

- Así son las cosa en Slytherin y tú no puedes hacer nada –

Rose hizo todo lo posible para contener las lagrimas mientras veía como Scorpius dejaba el lugar. Se acerco a su primo y recostó su frente en su hombro, este le respondió dándole un abrazo.

- No te preocupes Rose – la tranquilizo – estamos hablando de Scorp, él sabrá cómo salirse de esta – Rose asintió en su hombro dejando correr una lagrima.

XxXx

Lily y Hugo jugaban manotazo con naipes explosivos. Hugo tal vez fuera más rápido pero no tenía tanta suerte como Lily y cada tres de cinco cartas que agarraba le explotaban. Le volvió a explotar otro naipe a Hugo.

- No es justo ya es la novena que me explota y a ti solo tres – se quejo

- No es mi culpa que estés bien salado –

- Apuesto que hechizaste los naipes para que solo me explotaran a mi –

- ¿Insinúas que hago trampa? –

- El que le quede el saco que se lo ponga –

Lily iba a protestar pero sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas. Se asomo debajo de la mesa para encontrarse con un cuervo que la miraba divertido. Dio un salto de la impresión golpeando la mesa con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes tú? – le pregunto fastidiado

- Lorcan se volvió a colar a nuestra sala común –

Hugo agacho la cabeza para comprobar que su prima tenía razón. El cuervo lo miro animado y le hizo un ademan que entendieron que quería hablar con ellos. Voltearon a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta del peculiar cuervo, nadie los miraba. Lily tomo al pájaro y se lo metió a la túnica dirigiéndose a la salida con Hugo pisándole los talones. Al salir una liebre los esperaba escondido.

- Lysander – exclamo Hugo en voz baja

La liebre y el cuervo se dirigieron a una esquina donde volvieron a su forma humana. Ahora los gemelos Scamander les sonreían radiantemente.

- ¿No se dieron cuenta? – pregunto animado Lysander

- ¿qué son animales? Lo descubrimos comenzando el año – Hugo se rasco la cabeza fastidiado

- No, eso no – negó Lorcan – ¡está nevando! –

Los dos peli rojos se asomaron por la ventana. En efecto, pequeños copos de nieve estaban cayendo desde las nubes y cubriendo los terrenos de la escuela.

- Esto solo significa una cosa ¡guerra de bolas de nieve! – exclamo Hugo

Los cuatro amigos fueron por sus ropas de invierno y salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts a jugar. Al principio se dividieron en dos equipos Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, luego optaron por cambiar de equipos, Lily con Lorcan y Hugo con Lysander. Los segundos disfrutaron mucho patearles el trasero a los primeros pero no duro mucho su gusto porque Lily hizo su rabieta y les lanzo maleficios a los ganadores.

- Mala perdedora – susurro Hugo después de haberse liberado del livicorpus

- oigan chicos – llamo su atención Lorcan – y si vamos por unas charolas a la cocina y las usamos como deslizadores –

- es una excelente idea – lo apoyo su hermano

Una vez conseguidas las charolas empezaron a deslizarse por las colinas de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y así siguieron jugando. En una ocasión Hugo perdió el control de su deslizador y fue a dar contra un árbol, se paro enojadísimo y comenzó a patear al árbol y al deslizador como si estos tuvieran la culpa. Los otros disfrutaron de la escena divertidos. Poco a poco los terrenos de Hogwarts empezaron a llenarse de más alumnos que querían jugar con la nieve entre ellos fueron James y sus amigos y Albus y compañía.

- Eso se ve divertido – dijo James al ver a su hermanita deslizándose

Tomo su propio deslizador e imito a los alumnos de tercero. A Rose no le gustaba mucho deslizarse nunca le gusto la velocidad así que opto por jugar a guerra de bolas de nieve con Albus y Scopius que en lanzar cosas si era muy buena. Siguieron jugando animadamente todos. En medio de la guerra de bolas de nieve Albus pudo divisar a Meecha que estaba arriba de un árbol sola. Quiso llamarle para invitarla a que jugara con ellos pero se dijo a si mismo que lo más probable es que le rechazara la invitación.

- Oye muñeca – llamo James a Meecha – baja y juega un rato con nosotros, no estés ahí marginada -

La chica por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de ella pero al ver que en la cara de James no había ninguna mala intención opto por aceptar la invitación. Albus mientras tanto miraba a su hermano inspeccionándolo. James era todo un don Juan y siempre se la pasaba alagando a cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente. Según el todas la mujeres merecían algo de James Potter por lo tanto no podía menos preciar a ninguna chica por lo tanto no se le hizo extraño que estuviera coqueteando con ella pero aun así sentía que su hermano se traía algo entre manos además de coquetear. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bola de nieve lanzada por Rose que le dio directamente en la nuca, olvidándose completamente de lo que pensaba hace un segundo volvió a la guerra de bolas de nieve. Mientras tanto James le prestaba su deslizador a Meecha que esta se acomodaba con cuidado.

- ¿Por qué querías ver a mi hermanito a solas el otro día? – le pregunto mientras le sostenía el deslizador

- No es nada de tu incumbencia – respondió secante

- Es mi hermano debo de preocuparme como va sus relaciones amorosas –

- Albus Potter y yo no tenemos nada parecido –

- ¿entonces son puras suposiciones mías? –

- En efecto –

- Me vas a decir que ni siquiera te agrada Albus –

- Si lo quieres ver así –

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Al? –

- Nada en especial, es igual a todos los demás –

- ¿a todos los hombres? –

- La gente en general –

- Entonces yo tampoco te caigo bien –

- Si lo quieres poner así –

- ¡Hey James! déjate de besuqueos y suéltala ya, quiero ganarle en una carrera – lo apuro Hugo que estaba a un lado de ellos

- Sigue soñando mocoso –

Los dos se deslizaron al mismo tiempo y bajaron la colina sin disminuir la velocidad. James admiraba la escena pero una bola de nieve del tamaño de una pelota de ejercicio lo arroyo llevándolo colina abajo. Butler detuvo la bola que llevaba a su amigo antes de que se estrellara con un árbol. Arriba se encontraba Scorpius riéndose de ellos y salió corriendo enseguida al ver que James se levantaba echando humo por las orejas y lo sacaba persiguiendo.

- Ya empezaron otra vez estos dos – se quejo Rose

- Vamos disfrútalo será divertido – la animo Albus

- Oigan plebes – escucharon una voz que los llamaba

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – le pregunto Al

- ¿Quería preguntarles si no han visto a mi conejito? –

- No, no lo hemos visto – negaron ambos

- ¿dónde estaba la última vez que lo viste? – le pregunto Rose

- Estaba acostado a un lado de mi y cuando me voltee un segundo ya no estaba –

- ¿Cómo es? –

- Blanco –

Rose y Albus se quedaron en silencio con la boca abierta mientras Bella los miraba algo incomoda. Encontrar un conejo "blanco" en la nieve sí que iba a hacer más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar, por lo menos con la varita podías usar el hechizo Accio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lily al subir la colina con sus amigos entre ellos Meecha

- Es que perdí mi conejito "blanco" –

La reacción de todos fue la misma que la de Albus y Rose, la única que no estaba con la boca abierta era Meecha.

- Bueno estando aquí parados no lo vamos a encontrar – rompió el silencio Hugo

- Creo que Lorcan y yo podemos ayudar, vamos – dijo Lysander agarrando a su hermano para buscar al conejo con su habilidad especial

- Bueno vamos a separarnos para buscarlo – sugirió Albus

Se pusieron manos a la obra y rodearon todo el terreno sin conseguir mucho. Lily levanto por un momento la mirada al ver a Lorcan como cuervo sobrevolando y se imagino que Lysander debía de estar por ahí cerca. Albus rebuscaba por detrás de unas rocas cuando se dio cuenta que Meecha no se había movido de su lugar.

- Creo que si nos ayudaras terminaríamos más rápido – dijo bufando

Esta no lo hizo caso y siguió ahí parada, levanto un brazo señalando algo. Albus volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero en eso un cuervo comenzó a hacer ruido en la misma dirección que apuntaba Meecha. A un lado del plumaje negro del cuervo se podía divisar unas canicas rojas en la nieve.

- ¡Ya lo encontré! Esta a un lado del cuervo – exclamo

- Ten cuidado se asusta con mucha facilidad – advirtió Bella

Pero fue muy tarde cuando volvió a voltear Albus el conejo ya había desparecido. Escupió una maldición molestó. A su lado Meecha seguía algo con los ojos y comenzó a gruñir, Albus le iba a preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba pero antes de que pudiera producir sonido alguno Meecha ya se había echado a correr. Se quedo sin palabras por lo rápida que era la chica, recorrió en menos de un segundo la distancia entre ellos y un poco más lejos del cuervo. Sin previo aviso dio una maroma en la nieve y se detuvo en seco. Todos la miraron curiosos. En sus brazos llevaba abrazado una bola de pelos blanco.

- ¡Bill! – exclamo Bella aliviada

Bella y Albus que eran los que estaban más cerca llegaron primero. La chica tomo a su conejo muy contenta dándole las gracias a Meecha. Pero se detuvo al ver que tenía manchas de sangre.

- Bill, ¿estás herido? –

- No es su sangre – la tranquilizo Albus

Bella miro con más detenimiento y vio que quien estaba sangrando era Meecha.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpo muy nerviosa – es mi culpa, por atrapar a mi conejo te lastimaste –

Meecha no contesto simplemente comenzó a gruñir y luego se lamio la herida del brazo.

- Ven hay que llevarte a la enfermería – le dijo Albus

- No necesito ir a la enfermería – dijo con la respiración entre cortada, parecía algo agitada

- No te estoy preguntando, ven para acá – la tomo del brazo que no estaba lastimado y la jalo en dirección al castillo.

Meecha no opuso resistencia pero tampoco estaba muy contenta, Albus la miro por encima del hombro. Se dio cuenta que su cabellera estaba muy esponjada, el bello de las cejas era más poblada de lo que recordaba, además que sus ojos color miel brillaban de una manera inusual. Albus se rasco la cabeza pensativo. Sus ojos ¿que no que eran negros?

- ¿estás enferma? Te veo algo agitada –

- No –

- ¿Y con qué te cortaste? no vi nada filoso cerca de ahí –

- Mis dientes – murmuro

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Nada de tu incumbencia –

- Oye solo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo no tienes que hablarme de esa manera – le reprocho molesto

- Nadie te ha pedido tu amabilidad –

Albus desistió, a esa chica nada le hacía feliz, no le extrañaba que se la pasara siempre sola y no dudo en comentárselo.

- Yo estoy sola porque quiero no porque sea incomprendida –

- Creo que más bien son las dos cosas y creo que fastidiosa seria la palabra correcta –

Entraron a la enfermería, al verlos la señora Pomfrey negó con la cabeza y dijo algo por lo bajo.

- ¿Quién de los dos está herido? – pregunto con los brazos en la cadera

- López se corto el brazo –

- Otra vez – bufo – esta mujer tiene dientes como dagas –

Albus parpadeo confuso para luego ver el brazo de Meecha, en efecto lo que traía en el brazo era una mordida pero ¿Por qué razón Meecha se había mordido?

- "López sí que es extraña" – pensó mientras veía como la enfermera le tallaba el brazo a Meecha con un trapo remojado con poción para cerrar heridas.

- Supongo que usted señor Potter viene a ver a su hermano y al señor Malfoy –

- Ni tenía idea que estaban aquí ¿que se hicieron ahora? – busco por la enfermería divertido

A unos pocos metros estaban los dos susodichos acostados en camillas uno frente al otro mirándose con ojos de pistola. Al pudo divisar que ambos se habían quitado la ropa que traían a medio día y que ahora yacía extendida alrededor de ellos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hecho que los dos estaban sacando humo por las orejas.

- Ya entendí lo que paso – exclamo mientras se acercaba a ellos – se lanzaron al lago y les pego un resfriado – no necesito respuesta, con la mirada que le dieron fue suficiente para que lo comprobara.

James abrió la boca para reclamar pero la cerró de inmediato al ver que la señora Pomfrey lo fulminaba con la mirada. Albus recordó por la razón que había ido ahí y se volteo para ver que el brazo de Meehca ya estaba curado.

- Baya eso fue rápido – le sonrió

- Como sea –

- Creo que debería darle las gracias al señor Potter por acompañarla hasta aquí – le dijo la enfermera más como una orden que como una sugerencia

- Gracias – dijo con un gruñido

- De nada – Albus le sonrió

Meecha volteo la cabeza indignada pero luego lo volvió a ver con cara pensativa. Albus le devolvió la mirada y así se quedaron un rato.

- Albus Potter –

- Mande –

- No me caes bien –

- ¿¡Perdón? –

- Pero tampoco me caes mal – Albus la miro sin comprender – ¿puedes hacer me un favor? – pregunto indecisa

- La pregunta es ¿si tú me quieres pedir el favor a mí? –

- Lo miro pensativa mientras buscaba algo en su túnica. Le estiro la mano para mostrarle una cuerda que le colgaba un único colmillo. La miro sin comprender.

- ¿puedes cuidarme esto? –

- Sí, creo que sí – estiro la mano para agarrarlo pero Meecha no lo soltó

- Es muy importante para mí –

- Entonces ¿porque me lo das a cuidar? –

- Porque yo soy muy descuidad, necesito que lo tengas hasta después del jueves – hizo una pausa para luego seguir – ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Si está bien – aunque no tenía ni idea porque le pedía eso y porque él, tomo el colmillo

- Meecha miro como Albus se amarraba el colmillo al cuello sintiéndose de una manera aliviada.

- Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – se despidió Albus y salió de la enfermería

- Oye muñeca –

Volteo la chica a la camilla donde estaba James que le hacía señas para que se acercara.

- Vi lo que acabas de hacer – dijo con una sonrisa picara

- No es lo que tú piensas – dijo cruzando los brazos

- Tal vez no pero, mi hermano es un buen chico te sugiero que lo tengas en cuenta –

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – a Meecha ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia

- Porque eres una buena chica – le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente

Esta le dio la espalda de inmediato pero se detuvo para decirle una última cosa.

- Tu no me conoces James Potter –

- Al igual que tú no has conocido a ninguna persona por tu actitud problemática – esta lo miro de reojo – solo digo que si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer por lo menos a una persona creo que no estarías tan sola –

- No estoy sola – respondió secante sin dar ninguna explicación de que significaba su respuesta.

XxXx

Unas horas más tarde Meecha fue a visitar al profesor Brown a su despacho.

- Señorita López que sorpresa ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – dijo animado

Meecha no contesto se limito a mirar por la ventana con un brillo peculiar. Esto hizo que el profesor se preocupara, era muy raro que cuando este la saludara animadamente esta se quedara callada, la mayoría de las veces le respondía irritadamente o a veces con señas obscenas.

- ¿Paso algo malo? – está lo miro a los ojos – ¿es acerca de la poción? –

- Este martes pasara algo muy malo, pero no me causa disgusto – dijo al fin con una sonrisa después de varios minutos de silencio

El profesor no necesito preguntar la razón él sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso.

XxXx

- Debemos avisar a la profesora Mcgonagall –


	4. Chapter 4

Con una gran decepción departe de los alumnos el fin de semana acabó, viniendo después los exámenes. Las quejas eran inevitables, todos preferían estar afuera jugando con la nieve que estar encerrados estudiando, pero aun así las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban como un rayo de esperanza dándoles ánimos a los alumnos para resistir la tortura de la semana de exámenes. Todo iba extremadamente normal en la escuela hasta que el martes en el desayuno la profesora Mcgonagall dio un raro aviso.

-Quiero avisarles a todos los alumnos que este día todos los alumnos sin excepción deberán estar en sus salas comunes y queda estrictamente prohibida su salida hasta el día siguiente –

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el gran comedor. Los alumnos se miraban unos a otros con caras confusas y haciendo pregunta tras pregunta.

-¿Por qué una orden así tan de repente? – pregunto Lily

-¿Creen que haya algo peligroso acechando la escuela? – inquirió Hugo

-No digas la palabra "peligro" porque si no vas a hacer que tu primo este en la noche recorriendo los pasillo – le advirtió Rose

-Yo no haría tal cosa – trato de mentir Albus

-No se preocupen como hermano mayor es mi deber protegerlos – dijo heroicamente James haciendo suspirar a unas cuantas chicas a su alrededor

-¿Desde cuándo ensayas teatro? – Lily lo miraba con fastidio

-Es solo una pequeña táctica para atraer chicas, si me sigues el royo tal vez te compre algo en Hosmade – le giño un ojo

Lily se quedo pensando tentativa. Albus se estaba acabando su jugo de calabaza cuando un papelito cayó a un lado de él. La abrió curioso.

_Cualquier estupidez que estés pensando esta noche olvídalo la respuesta es ¡NO!_

_Tu amigo Scorp_

Miro la carta decepcionado mientras removía su desayuno con el tenedor. Rose leyó la carta por en cima de su hombro y rio satisfecha.

-¿Contenta porque mi compañero de juego no quiere salir esta noche? –

-Así me asegura que puedo estar estudiando tranquilamente sin tener que estarte echando el ojo –

Al hizo un puchero como niño chiquito y le robo su plato a Rose para desquitarse. Con el movimiento que hizo sintió el colmillo debajo de su túnica recordando que se lo habían dado a cuidar. Su mira recorrió la mesa de Hufflepuff buscando a Meecha.

-"López no bajo a desayunar" -

xXxX

Meecha iba de camino al bosque prohibido a medio día. En su cabeza iban rodando muchos pensamientos aleatorios tan rápido que no podía tomar un tema en particular en cual detenerse. Estaba muy ansiosa. Una mano la tomo del hombro dándole un gran susto que tomo la muñeca de este y rápido la torció.

-¡AUU! – exclamo el profesor Brown

-Lo siento profesor – se disculpo al ver la muñeca rota del profesor

-No hay cuidado López, está algo nerviosa –

-Nunca había pasado una noche de luna llena sin haberme tomado la poción sin mis hermanos – hizo una pausa – esto es muy incomodo mi transformación nunca me había preocupado antes –

-Siempre es duro cuando tienes que hacer las cosas por primera vez solo, recuerda la primera noche de luna llena que pasaste en Hogwarts – la tranquilizo

-Si esa noche también fue dura – levanto la mirada un poco más confiada - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –

-Si, adelante –

-¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en ayudarme? Y no me digas porque es el jefe de mi casa porque no te creeré –

-Porque soy el jefe de tu casa – Meecha se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta de verdad – es que me recuerdas a una persona que quería mucho – dijo al fin

-Era como yo –

-De cierta manera pero no en el aspecto que usted cree, bueno ya es muy tarde mejor apresúrese – cambio de tema rápido

-Nuestra conversación no ha terminado aquí, luego la volveremos a retomar –

Meecha entro al bosque prohibido dejando solo al profesor. Cuando la perdió de vista dejo atrás el bosque prohibido y regreso al castillo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una persona los había estado espiando. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la viera y entro al bosque.

Meecha pensaba en llegar hasta el nido de las acromantulas viéndolo como el mejor lugar para pasar la noche pero no llego ni a la mitad del camino cuando detectó un aroma peculiar. Dio un giro sobre su propio eje analizando cada punto del bosque en busca de donde provenía. Era una combinación del olor a las flores de los jardines de Hogwarts con las calabazas que habían restado del día de Halloween por tal razón que si alguien la estaba siguiendo desde la escuela no lo hubiera detectado hasta ese preciso momento al estar lejos del colegio. Agudizo el oído por si escuchaba pasos pero lo único que logro escuchar fue el crujir de las ramas con el viento.

-"te encontré" – pensó al divisar un hombro que sobre salía detrás de un árbol.

De un salto se desplazo a un lado del árbol mostrando los dientes amenazantemente pero lo único que encontró fue una túnica que estaba suspendida en el aire. Alarmada dio media vuelta pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño.

xXxX

En la sala común Lily se retorcía en un sofá mientras el estomago le gruñía.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – le pregunto Hugo consternado

-Algo me cayó mal en el desayuno que lo vomité, ya fui a la enfermería para que se me quitaran las nauseas pero después de eso me mandaron a la sala común y no puede comer nada – la cara de Lily estaba pálida

-Creo que podemos escabullirnos a la cocina antes de que se haga más tarde – dijo al fin Hugo sin poder resistir la cara de sufrimiento de Lily – pero vámonos antes de que nos lo impidan –

Los dos primos se hicieron camino al agujero del portarretratos sin que nadie los viera. Triunfantes salieron de la sala común con el mapa del merodeador en mano. No pudieron evitar sorprenderse de lo bien patrullado que estaban todos los pasillo de no ser por el mapa ya los hubieran atrapado desde hace tiempo. Con mucha dificultad llegaron a la cocina con el corazón en la garganta.

-Esta es la última vez que te ayudo a llegar a la cocina por no comer bien – se quejo Hugo

-No es mi culpa que me haya caído mal el desayuno –

Un elfo domestico se acerco algo nervioso a ellos.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia hasta el suelo

-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿me pueden dar algo de comer? –

-Con mucho gusto – dijo alegremente

Todos los elfos domestico sacaron varios platillos tropezándose unos con otros. A Hugo y a Lily se les hizo agua a la boca con toda la comida que les sacaron solo para ellos dos.

-Retiro lo dicho te acompañare las veces que quieras – Hugo se abalanzo sobre un plato de lorenzas animadamente.

Lily tomo un plato de enchiladas y comenzaron a comer sin siquiera acordarse de que tenían que regresar rápido a la sala común. Después del plato fuerte se comieron una sopa de tortilla y después un banana Split.

-¿no quiere un plato de tapioca? – le ofreció el elfo

-No gracias – rechazo Lily resignada porque ya estaba muy llena.

-Lily ya es muy tarde tenemos que regresar rápido – exclamo Hugo

-Si, muchas gracias por la comida –

-¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí mocosos? –

Una voz fría y familiar se escucho cuando estaban saliendo de la cocina haciendo que se les helara la sangre en un segundo.

…

Rose repasaba sus apuntes y leía los libros que tomo de la biblioteca para estudiar para los exámenes de mañana. Pensaba que nada la podía interrumpir en ese momento, ya que sabía que Albus no iba en busca de problemas esa noche. Dio vuelta a la pagina dando un suspira de relajación.

-Oye Rose – la llamo Al

-Mande – parece ser que había hablado muy rápido

-¿No has visto a Lily y a Hugo? –

-No – Rose se giro en su silla intrigada – ¿Hugo no está en su dormitorio? –

-No ya lo busque, y le pregunte a las chicas de tu dormitorio y dicen que Lily tampoco está ahí –

Rose cerro su libro de golpe indignada y se levanto de la silla recorriendo la sala hasta donde estaba James que hablaba con una chica de séptimo.

-¿Has visto a Hugo o a Lily? – le pregunto con las manos en la cintura

-Estoy ocupado – le respondió molesto

-Contéstame o todas las chicas de Gryffindor sabrán que todavía a los catorce no podías dormir sin tu unicornio de peluche – lo amenazo en voz baja

-¡Albus bocón! – las orejas de James se habían puesto rojas – la última vez que los vi Lily llevaba el mapa del merodeador en la mano pero estaba muy ocupado hablando con esta preciosura que cuando volteé ya se habían ido –

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras Albus esperaba inquieto el momento en que Rose explotara. Pero no lo hizo, sin expresión alguna subió por la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos. Albus y James intercambiaron miradas confundidos, pasando casis cinco minutos sintieron que una mano invisible los agarraba de la túnica y los arrastraba hacia el agujero del retrato. Antes de que se abriera Rose los jalo dentro de la túnica viéndolos con una ira imponente.

-Vamos a buscar a esos malditos mocosos – empezó a gruñir una vez saliendo de la sala común –y después, esos dos desearan no haber nacido –

Los dos chicos tuvieron que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzar las grandes zancadas que daba Rose. Después de un rato ya caminaba más tranquila pero seguía estando muy enojada que decidieron que lo mejor era no hablar en todo el trayecto.

-Puedo preguntar algo – dijo cuidadosamente Albus - ¿Dónde se supone que buscaremos? El castillo es muy grande tardaremos toda la noche en encontrarlos y buscamos en todos los pasillo –

-Albus tiene razón, no los encontraríamos antes de que los maestros los encuentren a ellos o antes de que nos encuentren a nosotros – concordó James

Rose se quedo un rato pensando en silencio pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño ruido. Los tres fijaron su mirada en lo que había producido el ruido sorprendiéndose de que era la señora Norris persiguiendo a una liebre. Ambos animalitos corrían por todo el pasillo haciendo mucho ruido. Sin previo aviso Rose se acerco adonde se estaban debatiendo los dos mamíferos tomando por sorpresa a James y a Albus. La chica ignoro las preguntas de sus primos y cuando la liebre paso justamente a un lado de ellos Rose la tomo del pescuezo y la escondió debajo de la capa invisible junto con ellos. Obviamente la desaparición de su presa dejo estupefacta a la señora Norris y comenzó a maullar muy fuerte indignada. Rose guió a los dos chicos a un pasillo lejos de la señora Norris para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Ya sé que es muy tierno el conejito pero lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado – la regaño James

-No lo agarre por eso –

La respuesta de la chica agarro desprevenidos a los dos y ahora miles de signos de interrogación giraban alrededor de ellos.

-Mire, señor…Liebre – empezó Rose mirando a los ojos al animal que tenía en sus manos – quiero encontrar a dos estúpidos niños que están merodeando por el castillo, se que el olfato de las libres no es muy agudo pero me sirve así que va a rastrear a esos dos estudiantes por su propio bien me entendió –

-Rose es una liebre, no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le dices – le explico Albus

-Vamos a ver si es cierto – dijo maliciosamente Rose – si no hace lo que le digo lo devolveré con la señora Norris para que se lo sirva de cena –

La reacción de la liebre fue inmediata. Salto de los brazos de Rose y se puso frente a ellos dando a entender que esperaba las ordenes de su ahora ama Rose. La chica se acerco triunfante y saco una pluma de su túnica.

-Esta pluma me la acaba de prestar Lily esta mañana por lo tanto todavía debe de oler mucho a ella –

Se lo acerco a la liebre para que la oliera. Una vez detectado el aroma la liebre comenzó a olfatear en todas direcciones.

-Miren ya encontró el olor sigámoslo – les ordeno Rose

-Una sugerencia, nunca hagas enojar a Rose Weasley – dijo en voz baja James mientras Albus le asentía

xXxX

Lorcan sobrevolaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de su hermano. Los dos estaban muy intrigados por la repentina orden de la profesora Mcgonagall que Lysander lo convenció de echar un vistazo esa noche. El siempre había sido el más prudente de los dos mientras que Lysander nunca pensaba en nada dos veces. Al principio él se negó a salir de su sala común además que debían estudiar, pero el arte de persuasión de su hermano se había desarrollado mucho después de tanta práctica que al final termino diciendo que sí. Pero como había predicho las cosas no salieron como su hermano lo planeo, según él solo echarían un vistazo y luego se regresarían a la sala común, pero ahora estaban muy lejos de eso. De la nada apareció la señora Norris y ahora estaba persiguiendo a su hermano por todo el colegio.

El cuervo suspiro cansado. No sabía si iba poder encontrar a su hermano antes de que un maestro lo encontrara y que luego tuviera problemas legales por ser un animago no registrado. Unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención y dio media vuelta para comprobar que eran quien él creía.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí mocosos? – Scorpius Malfoy escoltaba a los primos pelirrojos frente a la entrada de la cocina.

-Hay una explicación muy justificable por la cual estamos aquí – se apresuro a decir Hugo

-Me muero por escucharla –

-Es que algo me cayó muy mal en el desayuno y… -

-Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que escucho eso me volvería rico –

-Pero ya eres rico – puntualizo Hugo

-Ese no es el punto, ahora ¿tienen el mapa del merodeador? –

-Si aquí esta – Lily lo saco de su túnica

-Lo confiscare por una semana – se lo arrebato – ahora síganme los llevare a su sala común –

-Un momento ¿por qué tú no estás en tu sala común? – lo acuso Hugo

-Por razones que a ti no te importan, ahora muévanse, no queda mucho tiempo – Scorp miro por la ventana viendo como moría la tarde.

Ambos pelirrojos siguieron a Scorpius algo desanimados. Lily levanto la mirada llamándole algo la atención cuando su mirada y la del cuervo se cruzaron.

-¡Lor….! – se calló rápido

-¿Qué dijiste? – Scorp la miro por encima del hombro

-No nada es que me dio tos, coff…coff –

Cuando el chico volteo la mirada para enfrente Lily le dio un codazo a Hugo para que mirara por arriba de su cabeza. Los ojos de su primo se abrieron de par en par al ver a su amigo Lorcan sobrevolando por arriba de sus cabezas.

-¿qué hace el aquí? – le susurro a Lily sin poderse quitar la sorpresa

-No tengo idea, ¿Dónde estará Lysander? –

-Ya se, inventa que tienes que ir al baño para que puedas hablar con él –

-Bien pensado –

-¿Qué están susurrando ustedes dos? –

-Es que… Scorp…tengo que ir al baño –

-¿En este preciso momento? –

-Mira no quería decirte esto pero no me dejas de otra – tomo aire – estoy en mis días y los cólicos están que me matan además que se me suelta el estomago cada vez que empiezo –

Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir en ese preciso momento. Se tapo la cara algo avergonzado y al final cedió.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido –

Lily sonrio de oreja a oreja y se encamino a los sanitarios de las niñas. El cuervo al ver esa oportunidad siguió a la chica y entro con ella al baño con mucho cuidado de que el Slytherin no lo cachara.

-¿qué están haciendo aquí? – exclamo sorprendido el chico una vez tomado su forma humana

-Esa es mi línea, ¿Dónde está Lysander? –

-Lo perdí en un ataque sorpresivo de la señora Norris, ahora no sé donde esta –

-Tal vez ya regreso a la sala común –

-Si es probable – concordó – y ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? –

-No lo sé, no quiere decir nada pero se ve algo alterado –

-Mmmm, será mejor que salgamos rápido antes de sospeche algo – le sugirió – yo iré volando arriba de ustedes escondido en las sombras del techo –

-Buena idea –

La chica salió del baño secándose las manos tratando de llamar la atención de Scorpius para que no viera cuando salía el cuervo. Realmente estaba preocupado por algo, Scorpius era una persona que siempre mantenía la calma en cualquier situación y que estuviera nervioso en ese momento le preocupaba mucho a Lily pero por más que intentaba descifrar que era lo que lo tenía así no podía imaginárselo. Con un ademan el Slytherin les ordeno que siguieran caminando pero algo les hizo detenerse en seco a todos. Frente a ellos escondido en las sombras un par de ojos amarillos los estaban observando.

xXxX

Rose y sus primos seguían a la libre que los guiaba a donde se supone que deberían de estar Lily y Hugo.

-¿Estás segura que nos está llevando al lugar correcto? – pregunto irritado James – según yo este camino nos lleva a la sala común de Hufflepuff –

-Ay no – exclamo Rose tapándose la boca

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron al unisón James y Albus

-No, no pasa nada – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Suéltalo ya! – le exigió James

-No se vayan a enojar – les suplico – es que ahora que me estoy acordando la pluma que me prestó Lily se la regrese en la mañana, y la pluma que traigo es de López – Rose sonreía con una risita tonta sin ella misma poderse creer el error que había cometido

-Entonces hemos estado siguiendo a este roedor toda la noche para nada – James ya estaba exasperado

-Mamífero – corrigió Rose

-olvídenlo, que atrapen a los otros mocosos yo me regreso a mi dormitorio – exclamo haciendo caso omiso a la corrección de su prima

Aunque a Albus no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a su hermana y su primo concordó con devolverse a la sala común, lo más probable era que ellos ya habían regresado y no podían seguir arriesgándose a ser pillados por los maestros. Dieron media vuelta en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor arrastrando los pies. Ya había anochecido por completo y la luna llena bañaba con su luz todo el pasillo, esto demostraba lo tarde que era y los tres Gryffindor estaban exhaustos.

-Un momento – llamó su atención Albus - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la liebre? –

Los tres miraron al animalito que al parecer ya estaba pensando salir en fuga.

-Llevémoslo a la sala común y mañana preguntaremos de quien es – respondió Rose causando un sobre salto en la liebre

-Olvídalo yo no cuidare de el – se quejo James

-Yo lo hare – suspiro Rose

La chica se acerco a la liebre que parecía no poder decidirse si salía corriendo o dejar que la chica se lo llevara. Pero no tuvo que decidir porque un estruendoso ruido llamó la atención de todos presentes. En una de las puestas de las aulas algo golpeaba la puerta cada diez segundos. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas desconcertados y asustados.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de quedarse un minuto congelados Scorp pudo moverse y recobrar su compostura. De su túnica saco un pequeño frasco preparado para cualquier movimiento que hiciera el dueño de los ojos amarillos. Todos se estremecieron cuando este dio un paso en dirección a ellos y luego otro y así seguido hasta que la luz de la luna les mostro que era lo que las sombras ocultaba.

-Están en grabes problemas – canto Filch en victoria acariciando a la gata en sus brazos

-vaya sorpresa – el susto de Scorp pasó a la irritación – tendre que darle asesorías a los mocosos de primero otra vez –

Filch parecía más contento que un niño en navidad.

-Síganme los llevare a mi despacho –

-No es buena idea – apresuro Scorp – porque no mejor nos lleva a nuestras salas comunes y mañana nos castiga –

-Buen intento, pero no se me escaparan esta noche – la señora Norris maulló para complementar

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que te haya ordenado la profesora Mcgonagall pero en estos momentos no podemos estar fuera de las salas comunes –

-Esa debería ser mi línea en primer lugar – gruño Filch – ustedes se salieron a voluntad ahora van a recibir su castigo por eso.

XxXx

Lysander salto a los brazos de Rose asustado por los constantes golpes de la puerta. Instintivamente los tres empezaron a retroceder paso a paso alejándose de la puerta. Con un último golpe la puerta cayó al suelo con un estrepito. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Una pata enorme peluda se asomo por la puerta, después la otra, luego un hocico con caninos afilados que le escurría la saliva espesa. Unos pequeños ojos amarillos se podían encontrar arriba del hocico mirando en a todas direcciones mientras olfateaba el aire. El animal se paro en dos patas, fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros y medio, para luego soltar un aullido que sonó por todo el colegio.

…

-¿Qué fue eso? – grito desconcertado Hugo

-Maldición – escupió por lo bajo Scorpius – ¿ahora si nos vas a dejar correr? –

-No entiendo ¿Qué fue eso? – chillo Filch

-Es un hombre lobo, idiota, si nos lo encontramos frente a frente no convertiremos en su cena –

-Hay que avisarle a los maestros – exclamo Lily tratando de calmarse, sus piernas estaban temblando

-Ellos ya lo saben, lo que tenemos que hacer es correr a un lugar seguro – tomo a los dos niños de sus brazos – la torre de Grynffindor es lo más cerca que tenemos pero hay que correr rápido –

-Esperen no me dejen aquí – lloro Filch

-No, vete al infierno, tú me caes mal –

XxXx

El animal volteo su mirada en dirección a los tres chicos congelados del miedo que lo miraban con boca abierta. Aun que tuvieran la capa invisible encima de ellos sabían perfectamente que el animal sabia que estaban justo enfrente de él. Sin avisar el lobo salto en su dirección. James rápido empujo a Rose y Albus tras él y saco su varita.

-Relaskio – el animal fue golpeado por el hechizo despidiéndolo a lado contrario – Conjuntivitis – exclamo antes de que se recuperara del golpe haciéndolo que quedara ciego.

James movió los brazos violentamente para que los demás entendieran que tenían que correr haciendo el menos ruido posible. Como la capa invisible no les serbia en ese momento Albus la en rollo en sus brazos para no tropezar con ella. Echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver que el lobo ya se había incorporado y que los buscaba olfateando el aire. Solo le tomo diez segundos en encontrar el camino que habían tomado para escapar. James que iba pisándole los talones se acerco para decirle algo en un susurro.

-Toma a Rose y llévatela a un lugar seguro, sería estupendo que se encontraran a la profesora Mcgonagall o al profesor Brown ellos sabrán qué hacer –

-No te voy a dejar solo con esa cosa –

-No te estoy preguntando Albus, lo más importante ahora es mantener a salvo a Rose y tu eres el más capacitado para ese trabajo, ¿puedo contar contigo? – James lo miro serio

-Si – se le quebró la voz

James dejo de correr y volteo a encarar a la bestia con la varita preparada. Rose lo llamo pero Albus la tomo del brazo para que corriera más rápido dejando atrás a James y al hombre lobo. Doblaron una esquina donde chocaron contra un hombre. El impacto hizo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-¡no se puede correr en los pasillos! – los regaño el profesor Campbell

-¡corra! – le dijeron Albus y Rose al unisón

-¿qué? – pregunto confundido

-Hay un hombre lobo merodeando por los pasillos – le advirtió Rose

-Las cosas con las que salen los jóvenes de ahora – se quejo mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina ignorando los gritos de sus alumnos.

El profesor Campbell se detuvo en seco al ver a James a lo lejos manteniendo a raya al hombre lobo con hechizos derribadores. Sin decir una palabra se echo a correr en dirección contraria dejando a sus alumnos que se las arreglaran solos.

-¿Vaya maestro? – dijo Albus

-Es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin que esperabas –

Aunque a Albus le hubiera gustado reclamarle a su prima que no estaba de acuerdo con ese estereotipo ese momento no era justo para argumentar así que mejor decidió correr para alcanzar al profesor, tenían la posibilidad de que en su cerebro todavía había neuronas que sirvieran para ir a buscar ayuda con los demás profesores. Para su des fortuna ni para eso les sirvió ese perdedor porque durante los veinte minutos que estuvieron corriendo no vieron señales de ningún otro profesor.

-Dejen de seguirme, atraerán al hombre lobo – chillo Campbell

-¿Donde están los demás profesores? –

-¿Yo que se? –

-Viejo bueno pa nada – a Rose se le estaba agotando la paciencia

-Mira ahí está el profesor Brown – le exclamo Albus

-¡Profesor Brown! – lo llamo

El profesor volteo en su dirección estupefacto por la escena viéndolos correr en su dirección con el aliento entre cortado. Antes de que llegaran hasta el Albus cambio drásticamente a dirección contraria dejando perpleja a Rose.

-Quédate con el profesor Brown con el estarás segura – le grito por encima del hombro

-¿y tú que harás? –

-Iré por James –

Sin dar ninguna explicación más Albus tomo el camino de regreso a donde estaban su hermano y la bestia.

-¿Qué está pasando señorita Weasley? – pregunto intrigado el profesor Brown

-Sé que no va a creerme, pero debe – empezó – hay un hombre lobo en el colegio, en estos momento James lo está entreteniendo para que nosotros pudiéramos encontrar ayuda – la voz de Rose se quebró por el miedo que sentía

El profesor miro por encima de Rose por el pasillo que había desaparecido Albus. Quería ir a ayudar a sus dos alumnos pero en ese momento le habían encargado proteger a la niña y dejarla con el profesor Campbell no era una opción. Al profesor se le ilumino la mirada de repente, porque no había pensado en eso antes. Saco su varita.

-Expecto Patronum – de su varita apareció un golden retriever – dile a todos que hay una hombre lobo en los pasillos y que la vida de algunos alumnos está en riesgo ¡corre! –

El patronums corrió obedientemente para llevar el mensaje que su dueño le encargo.

-Ahora, señorita Weasley la llevare a su sala común donde estará segura –

-¿No podemos ir a ayudar a mis primos? – Rose estaba muy preocupada

-Me encargaron cuidarla por lo que no puedo hacer nada más, acompáñeme por favor –

El profesor la tomo del hombro y la llevo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. El profesor Campbell empezó a seguirlos y cuando se dio cuenta Brown se volteo para verlo cara a cara.

-Usted no vendrá con nosotros – le reprocho

-¡he! ¿Por qué no? –

-Tiene que ir a avisarle a quien pueda sobre el hombre lobo, con uno de nosotros basta para escoltar a la señorita Weasley –

-E-entonces yo la escolto por usted –

-De eso nada, el señor Potter me lo dejo encargado a mí, y si no quiere que le diga a la directora que estuvo a punto de abandonar a dos alumnos en una situación así será mejor que se apresure -

Con este último argumento el profesor Campbell giro en un pasillo arrastrando sus temblorosos pies.

XxXx

El hombre lobo saltaba con intención de atrapar a James pero sin éxito, este agradeció que el animal estaba ciego porque esto lo volvía muy lento y podía darle tiempo de escapar antes que lo alcanzara. En unos de los movimientos que hizo para esquívalo choco contra una armadura haciendo que le diera una idea.

-Piertotum Locomotor - exclamo

Con esto encanto dos armaduras que estaban cerca de él para luego hacer que pelearan contra el lobo pero con un solo zarpazo logro destruir una armadura demostrando la gran fuerza de sus brazos, James miro la armadura ahora vuelta un montón de chatarra sin poderlo creer. Dejo a la otra armadura que se ocupara del lobo mientras buscaba una oportunidad de escapar pero en cuanto le dio la espalda el hombre lobo salto sobre la armadura dándose vuelo para atrapar al chico.

-¡Relaskio! – grito Albus antes que la mandíbula de la bestia se cerrara sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

-Idiota ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-De nada, fue un placer, si no hubiera llegado ya serias la cena de ese animal – le contesto ofendido

-Bueno pues gracias, pero si salimos vivos de esta no te la vas a acabar ¿escuchaste? –

-Eso no me preocupa ahorita corre antes de que se levante de nuevo –

Ambos hermanos subieron unas escaleras mientras el lobo se rehabilitaba del golpe. Al mirara por debajo de las escaleras vieron horrorizados de que el lobo los estaba siguiendo.

-Glisseo - los escalones se unieron para hacer una resbaladilla que hizo caer al lobo al piso de abajo sin poderlos alcanzar.

Ya estaban por salir corriendo cuando Albus detuvo a su hermano.

-Espera mira – le dijo apuntando al hombre lobo

La bestia comenzó a olfatear otra vez captando nuevos olores que estaban cerca. Sin más ignoro a los otros dos y siguió por el pasillo de abajo para buscar a sus nuevas presas. Albus y James se miraron perplejos cuando escucharon el grito de su hermana menor Lily.

XxXx

Scorpius tenía arriba de el al hombre lobo con la mandíbula bien abierta siendo sostenida por las manos del chico tratando de alejarlo de él. Lily y Hugo miraban horrorizados la escena sin tener idea de que hacer. Hugo trato de sacar su barita lo más rápido que pudo pero en eso los brazos de Scorpius desistieron dándole la oportunidad al lobo. Lily grito desesperada pero afortunadamente Lorcan se avalanzo sobre el animal rasguñándole la cara para distraerlo.

-Relaskio – exclamo Hugo para quitarle el lobo de enzima a Scorpius

-Gracias te debo una – dijo incorporándose

Scorp comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillo la poción que había hecho para esa precisa ocasión pero ya no estaba. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que su poción estaba del otro lado del pasillo pasando al hombre lobo que yacía aturdido en el suelo.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – escucharon que les grito James en el otro extremo del pasillo con Albus a un lado suyo

-No nos regañes ustedes también están afuera de la sala común – se defendió Hugo

-Claro, buscándolos idiota – James estaba muy enojado por la imprudencia de los menores

-Oigan imbéciles dejen de gritar – los regaño Scorp – ya no importa porque estamos afuera, debemos detener a este monstruo antes de lastime a alguien –

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? – inquirió Lily

-¿Ven la poción que está a mitad del pasillo? Es una poción para dormir muy poderosa que yo mismo invente, esa poción es nuestra única esperanza –

Todos miraron el pequeño frasco que estaba muy cerca del hombre lobo que se estaba levantando. Era un suicidio seguro acercarse a tomar la poción pero valía la pena intentarlo. James observo a todos los presentes, eran cinco en total sin contar al inútil de Filch. James tuvo una idea por fin, tomo su túnica y comenzó a desgarrarla y con un pedazo de metal que tomo de la armadura despedazada se corto en la mano limpiándose con la tela, Albus y Scorpius entendieron rápido el mensaje y lo imitaron. En medio de ellos el lobo comenzó a captar el olor a sangre estimulándolo a derramar más saliva. James corrió en su dirección y lanzo un pedazo de tela cerca del lobo que este se abalanzó sobre la tela pensando que era una presa. James se acerco tratando de tomar el frasco pero se alejo porque el lobo volteo en su dirección. Scorp tiro otro pedazo de tela con su sangre para distraerlo y luego le siguió Albus. El hombre lobo se iba alejando del frasco mientras atrapaba los trozos de tela y James por fin pudo tomar el frasco.

-Perfecto – exclamo triunfante - ¿ahora qué hago? ¿se lo tiro enzima? –

-Pues… sucede que la poción es por vía oral –

-¿¡estás loco! ¿Como piensas que vamos a darle a que se trague esto? –

-Tú eres el de las ideas ¿no? –

-Cuidado hermano – le aviso Lily

Después de tantos gritos el animal encontró a su verdadera presa que estaba más cerca de él que era James. El hombre lobo empezó a perseguirlo pero fue detenido por una parvada de palomas comenzaron a atacar a la bestia. Todos miraron a quien habia conjurado el hechizo. Detrás de Albus se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall con el profesor Firenze, el profesor Brown y Rose.

-Cuando terminemos con el hombre lobo todos ustedes estarán castigados, me escucharon – los miro seria

-Mejor hagamos un trato si uno de nosotros logra detenerlo, no nos dará castigo y nos subirá cincuenta puntos por cada uno – sugirió Albus

-No es hora de hacer negocios Albus – lo regaño Rose

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, no deberías estar ya en la torre de Gryffindor? –

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Claro que no –

-Entonces ¿hacemos el trato? – miro a la directora que solo se le quedo viendo seria - tomare eso como un si ¡Ey chicos detengamos a ese animal y no nos castigaran! – grito Albus acercándose a su hermano seguido de Rose

-Niño imprudente – susurro Mcgonagall

-¿Lo detengo? – pregunto Firenze

-Ayúdenlos por favor, ya estoy muy vieja para enfrentarme a un hombre lobo – ambos maestros asintieron.

Cuando los demás estuvieron a la altura de James este les explico la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Será algo muy difícil introducir una poción en su boca sin ser mordido antes – apunto el profesor Brown

-Debemos intentarlo – animo Rose

-Yo puedo darle la poción – sugirió el profesor Firenze – como soy centauro soy inmune a su mordida o rasguño –

-Esta decidido entonces usted le dará la poción – se la entrego – todos los demás detendremos al hombre lobo con el hechizo Carpe Retractum para que no hiera de gravedad al profesor ¿entendido? – todos asintieron

Firenze se acerco amenazante donde el lobo todavía batallaba con la parvada que cuando se acerco las palomas volaron en otra dirección y desaparecieron. El maleficio conjuntivitis ya estaba perdiendo su efecto. Ambos hombres mitad animal se miraron y comenzaron a caminar en círculos, se podía observar que ambos eran del mismo tamaño pero el lobo tenia mejores armas que el centauro. El lobo le dio la espalda a los Potter tiempo que aprovecharon para capturarlo.

-¡Carpe Retractum! – exclamaron los dos alumnos seguidos el profesor para tomarle las dos patas delanteras y el cuello impidiendo que este se abalanzara sobre Firenze

Acordando con el plan el centauro se acerco al lobo agarrándolo con una mano del cuello para sostenerlo. La bestia enfurecida jalo sus extremidades hacia enfrente para traerse consigo a los dos alumnos y rasguñar al centauro en el pecho.

-¡profesor! – exclamaron alarmados

El animal al ser liberado se lanzo sobre Firenze destrozándole el brazo izquierdo. Scorpius corrió a auxiliar al profesor.

-¡incendio! – exclamo a su túnica volviéndola una bola de fuego que luego lanzo al lomo del lobo - ¿está bien profesor? –

-La poción, la perdí – dijo resignado

-Eso no importa ahora tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería –

Lily y Hugo de acercaron para ayudar a Scorpius a jalar al maestro lejos del lobo que trataba de quitarse la prenda en llamas.

-¡Aguamenti! – agito su varita el profesor Brown apagando el fuego que lastimaba al hombre lobo – por favor traten de no hacerle mucho daño –

-Porque no mejor trata de razonar con la bestia – se quejo James

-James el maestro tiene razón, tal vez parezca un monstruo ahora pero es un mago al igual que nosotros –

-Pero no podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas por el – agrego Rose

Albus no contesto, no era momento de iniciar una pelea.

-Debemos encontrar la poción rápido – les aviso Scorpius desde el otro lado

-Lumos – el extremo de la varita de Albus comenzó a brillar – cúbrame ire a buscar esa poción –

Rose y James asintieron e imitaron a Scorpius quemando pedazos de su túnica y lanzárselos al lobo para que retrocediera. Albus siguió buscando en el suelo a toda prisa buscando el frasco cuando sintió que algo le rasguño la pierna. Al fijar su mirada hacia abajo se encontró con la liebre sosteniendo el frasco en su hocico. Aliviado Albus tomo el frasco y vio como la liebre corría a donde estaba su hermana. El lobo que estaba esquivando las bolas de fuego se percato de esto e ignorando a sus atacantes decidió ir por la liebre. Albus al notarlo se puso en su camino, el lobo lanzo un zarpazo que solo alcanzo desgarrarle el uniforme al chico. Albus ahora estaba debajo de las fauces del hombre lobo, miro a su derecha donde las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la poción. Volteo a ver los ojos color miel del animal que este por alguna razón había detenido su intención de morderle el cuello. Albus lo vio detenidamente pero los ojos del hombre lobo estaban puestos en el colmillo que reposaba en el cuello del chico. Sin previo aviso el hombre lobo retrocedió gimiendo como un perro que lo acababan de regañar. Al observo perplejo la escena.

-Albus, es tu oportunidad – le grito Scorpius

Albus tomo el frasco lo destapo y se lo vertió en la boca lo más rápido que pudo. Sin ningún gesto el hombre lobo cayó dormido en el suelo. El pasillo quedo en un silencio profundo, nadie tenía fuerzas para decir algo. Scorp se acerco a su amigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda felicitándolo. Este le sonrió adolorido. La profesora Mcgonagall se acerco con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Creo que ustedes han ganado, no les pondremos castigo – dijo con un suspiro más de alivio que de decepción

-¿Y nos subirá puntos? –

-Eso todavía esta en duda, pero antes – miro a todos los presentes para asegurarse de que la escucharan – ninguna palabra de lo que paso esta noche ¿entendido? –

Todos asintieron obedientes. Al se levanto con ayuda de su hermano y voltearon a ver al profesor Firenze que estaba mal herido todos los varones se acercaron para ayudarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería. Hugo divizo que algo revoloteaba en el techo y levanto la cabeza curioso, cuando supo que era abrió la boca para avisar a los demás pero fue demasiado tarde.

-UN HOMBRE LOBO, UN HOMBRE LOBO EN HOGWARTS – comenzó a gritar Peeves eufórico – ESCUCHEN TODOS HAY UN HOMBRE LOBO AQUÍ EN HOGWARTS.


	6. Chapter 6

El desayuno esa mañana fue el más escandaloso que todos los de Hogwarts habían experimentado jamás. El único tema de conversación era de lo que Mcgonagall menos hubiera deseado que fuera, "el hombre lobo". Pero el que se supiera acerca de este no era tanto escándalo si no el montón de rumores que se inventaron de la noche pasada.

-Dicen que se comió a diez alumnos y que todavía quería más –

-El profesor Firenze está en la enfermería tratando de recuperar sus extremidades –

-¿El hombre lobo será un maestro? Mi mamá me dijo que cuando estaba en la escuela le toco un maestro hombre lobo –

-¿Quién será el hombre lobo? –

-¡Silencio por favor! –

La voz de la profesora Mcgonagall resonó por todo el gran comedor. Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a la profesora con esperanzas que les dijeran que era lo que había pasado anoche.

-Es verdad que hay un hombre lobo en Hogwarts – confeso – pero es la única información que puedo brindarles –

-No es seguro que tengan un monstruo así en el colegio – reclamo un alumno de séptimo de Ravenclaw

-Sí. Como alumnos de Hogwarts tenemos derecho a saber a qué está pasando, por la falta de información alguien pudo haber muerto anoche, que de hecho se dice que así fue –

-No murió nadie – aclaro el profesor Brown

-¿y nos van a decir que no corríamos ningún peligro? – reclamo otro alumno de Slytherin

-Si se hubieran quedado en sus salas comunes como se les ordeno nada malo hubiera pasado – le contesto

-Entonces si paso algo – acuso otra de Slytherin

-Silencio – volvió a gritar Mcgonagall – tendrán que olvidar completamente lo sucedido la noche pasada y si tienen algún problema el expreso de Hogwarts estará encantado de regresarlos a sus casas – amenazo – este tema no se volverá a retomar nunca más, es todo vuelvan a su desayuno.

Con mucha dificultad todos volvieron a su plato. En la mesa de Gryffindor los Weasley y los Potter intercambiaban miradas. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían la mitad de la historia pero aun así Mcgonagall se negó a decirles quien era el hombre lobo, cosa que los mataba del coraje.

XxXxX

-¿quién será el hombre lobo? – pregunto Albus mientras caminaban por los pasillos con sus hermanos y primos dirigiéndose al patio.

Por lo menos algo bueno salió del desastre del día anterior, Mcgonagall para mantener tranquilos a los alumnos decidió mejor cancelar los exámenes y suspender clases hasta el lunes siguiente.

-No empieces con eso Albus por favor – se quejo Rose

-Vamos tu también te mueres de ganas por saberlo – la ataco James

-Si pero ya vieron como se puso la profesora Mcgonagall, no vamos a poderle sacar nada –

-Entonces hay que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos – sugirió Albus

-Eso sí que no – Todos voltearon a ver a Scorpius que se acercaba por otro pasillo – gastamos toda la suerte que un ser humano pueda tener con salir vivos – cruzo los brazos fulminando a su amigo

-A mí no me mires todo fue culpa de Hugo y de Lily –

-Ya te dijimos la razón por la que salimos de la sala común – se defendió Lily

-La cual no es una justificable – agrego Rose arqueando las cejas

-Sea como sea, será mejor que no metan la nariz donde no les importa –

-Tu no nos mandas Malfoy – dijo enojado James

-Como sea, no vemos luego –

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Albus

-A la biblioteca, perdí mi libro de pociones ahí – Scorpius se alejo de los demás

-No me fio de ese Malfoy – dijo Hugo llamando la atención de todos

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron preocupados Rose y Albus

-Ayer estuvo actuando muy extraño, ¿verdad Lily? –

-Sí, nos regaño por estar fuera de nuestra sala común cuando el también lo estaba, sin mencionar que estuvo muy nervioso todo el rato que estuvo con nosotros como…-

-Como si supiera que esa noche iba a salir el hombre lobo – completó James

-Si –

-Sabía que ese Malfoy no era de fiar –

-No hay pruebas suficientes de eso – se apresuro a decir Rose

-Si no pueden desconfiar así de Scorpius – lo defendió Albus

-Entonces porque sabiendo lo que iba a pasar no le aviso a nadie, a mi eso se me hace una actitud muy sospechosa –

Rose y Albus iban a reclamar pero en ese momento llegaron los gemelos Scamander que se pusieron de rodillas frente a Albus.

-Muchas gracias señor Albus – dijeron al unisón

-¿señor? – se quedo estupefacto

-Lily nos conto que arriesgo su vida para salvar a mi liebre, señor – explico Lysander levantando poquito la mirada para no dejar de hacer la reverencia

-Esa liebre es muy importante para mi hermano, el salvarlo fue como si le hubiera salvado la vida misma – agrego Lorcan con lagrimas en los ojos por el sentimiento

-A…pues…de nada –

Antes de que terminara los dos niños se abalanzaron sobre Albus abrazándolo sin parar de decir gracias.

XxXxX

Scorpius entro a la biblioteca la cual estaba casi desierta. Se introdujo al gran laberinto de de estantes buscando en todos los pasillos. Llego a una parte de la biblioteca tan vieja que hacía años que nadie se había aventurado para esos rumbos y más se notaba por la cantidad de tierra en los libros y en el piso. Pero sabía que alguien estaba oculto entre esos pasillos.

-Hola hombre lobo – se asomo por uno de los estantes espantando a la persona que estaba al girar al otro pasillo

-¿Scorpius Malfoy? – exclamo sorprendida Meecha

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la enfermería curándote de tus quemaduras – la regaño

-Si me quedaba en la enfermería todos me empezarían a preguntar cómo fue que me hice una quemadura tan grande – contesto ya completamente desinteresada

-Parece ser que no te sorprende que lo sepa –

-Lo que me sorprende es que nadie lo sepa ya – declaro – solo mírame, como la carne casi cruda, amo a los caninos, desaparezco cada luna llena, tengo un olfato súper desarrollado, fuerza de los mil demonios y me baño cada caída de casa – argumentó – pero parece ser que esos no fueron los motivos por los que sospechaste de mi – lo fulmino con la mirada

-En eso tienes razón –

-¿Qué fue lo que me delato? –

-Reconozco una poción matalobos en cuanto la veo, tarde cuatro años en poder hacer una a la perfección - explico

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Scorpius se percato de que Meecha ya había dicho todo lo que quería y no pensaba seguir con una conversación pero el chico no quería quedarse así.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en hombre lobo? – le pregunto curioso

-Soy hombre lobo de nacimiento, mis padres eran hombres lobos –

-¿eran? ¿Quieres decir que eres huérfana? –

-Soy adoptada – respondió sin ningún sentimiento

-¿Y tus padres biológicos? –

-No tengo idea –

Lo secante de las respuestas de Meecha sorprendía a Scorpius divirtiéndolo un rato. Scorpius comenzó a hacerle más y más preguntas a la chica las cuales le contestaba de la misma manera secante pero por lo menos ahora volteaba a ver a los ojos a Scorpius.

-entonces tus padres te dejaron con una familia de magos en México –

-así es –

-pero tus padres adoptivos nunca los conocieron –

-huh –

-pero ¿cómo sabían que iban a cuidar de ti al momento que descubrieran que eras un hombre lobo? –

-no es muy difícil darle la respuesta a esa pregunta, mis padres cuidan en cautiverio lobos grises –

-enserio, eso debe ser genial -

-¿Scorpius estás aquí? –

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar estremecerse al escuchar que Rose se aproximaba a donde ellos estaban. Scorp se levanto rápido y al dar la vuelta sobre el pasillo se encontró cara a cara con Rose.

-Rose ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto forzando una sonrisa

-quería saber si ya encontraste tu libro – le contesto y luego miro al suelo apagada

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

-No mucho – contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos demostrando que algo le incomodaba

-Rose te conozco, está preocupada por algo, dime que te molesta, pero aquí no, qué tal si vamos al jardín ahí es un buen lugar para charlar – trato de guiarla fuera de la biblioteca pare ella no se movió

-Scorpius ¿tu sabias algo del hombre lobo? – pregunto indecisa si lo miraba a los ojos o no

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Scorp trato de sonar lo más calmado posible

-James y Hugo están sospechando de ti, dicen que te has estado comportando muy extraño – declaro

-James es un idiota y lo sabes y lo más seguro es que le anda metiendo ideas tontas a la cabeza a tu hermano, no tienes por qué molestarte –

-Si tú supieras algo nos lo dirías ¿verdad? –

-Rose traes manchada la cara –

Mintió Scorpius acercándose a ella fingiendo que le iba a limpiar cuando se acerco tanto que sus labios se conectaron sorprendiendo mucho a la chica que ahora su cara de preocupación había cambiado completamente a una llena de indignación.

-¿Qué te estás creyendo para robarme un beso? Maldito depravado estúpido – comenzó a gritar mientras seguía al chico por los pasillos lanzándole todo libro que se encontrase.

Scorpius corrió fuera de la biblioteca para alejarse de donde estaba Meecha dejándola completamente sola.

-¿había necesidad de que hiciera eso? – se pregunto así misma Meecha

Ahí mismo en la biblioteca una alumna de quinto grado de Ravenclaw estaba sentada sola en las mesas de estudio disfrutando de su lectura.

-Buenos días Mariana – le llamo una chica de Slytherin que iba entrando a la biblioteca

-Buenos días Jenice – la saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – te brillan los ojos de una manera particular ¿un nuevo plan maquiavélico salió a la perfección? – pregunto mirándola interesada

-¿Cuando ha fallado un plan que yo elabore? -

-Desde que te conozco, nunca, pero ¿Qué estas tramando esta vez? –

-No puedo darte los detalles pero si te puedo decir que para el fin de curso ya habré cumplido mi objetivo –

-Para mí que tiene que ver con el hombre lobo... ha ¡cuidado! –

Una niña de primer año de Gryffindor entro corriendo a la biblioteca y tropezó haciendo que el bote de tinta que tenía en la mano se derramara completamente en la falda de Jenice. La niña se tapo la boca horrorizada y corrió a tratar de limpiarle la falda a Jenice pero esta la detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho no era mi intención – la niña parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? –

-A-Alisson – contesto temblorosa

-Bueno Alisson no te preocupes esto se quita muy fácilmente con magia no tienes porque llorar – le acaricio la cabeza amablemente – solo ten mucho cuidado, la biblioteca no es un lugar donde correr ¿está bien? –

-Si señorita –

-No sin formalidades llámame Jenice y toma te regalo mi bote de tinta –

-P-pero –

-Puedo adivinar que por lo viejo de tu uniforme debe ser de segunda mano, sería una molestia para tus padres que te compren otro –

-¿Pero usted? –

-No te preocupes tengo muchos de donde vino este, así que quédatelo, y ten más cuidado – se despidió animadamente de la niña que se adentraba a la biblioteca

-Jeniiiice, puedes crear planes muy macabros pero eres una persona muy atenta – dijo en un canto Mariana

-No soy atenta – aclaro – es mi táctica para conseguir lo que quiero –

-¡Jenice! – llamaron tres alumnas de Slytherin angustiadas

-¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunto preocupada

-Lo sentimos mucho Jenice – se disculparon las tres – la poción que nos dejo de tarea en equipo el profesor Campbell, se arruino –

-Los siento mucho Jenice se que dijiste que no le agregara las alas de doxy hasta después de tres horas pero se me fue el rollo y las agregue – dijo arrepentida

-Tardamos una semana en hacerla y la tenemos que entregar el martes ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

-Chicas cálmense, hablare con el profesor Campbell y lo convenceré de que nos dé más tiempo para entregarla –

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso? –

-Claro –

-Gracias Jenice, ¿no estás enojada porque arruine la poción? –

-No, Cameron, todos cometemos errores –

-Jenice eres la mejor, gracias –

Las chicas salieron del la biblioteca completamente aliviadas. Jenice se volvió a sentar en su silla y se percato de la mirada picara de su amiga.

-¿decías? – soltó una risita

-Vamos Mariana tu me conoces mejor que nadie, no me interesa hacer nada por nadie si no me conviene –

-Entonces ¿ayudar a todo mundo te conviene? – siguió presionando

-En efecto – afirmo – la admiración es un arma más poderosa que la intimidación – explico – si respetas a todos los magos y brujas ellos comenzaran a respetarte y de esa manera es muy fácil manipularlos –

-Puedes decir eso, pero para mí que disfrutas mucho ayudar a los demás – se rio

Jenice no siguió la conversación. Sabía muy bien que una vez que a su amiga se le metía una idea iba a ser muy difícil quitársela de la cabeza. De su mochila saco un libro el cual tenía unos días que lo había comenzado a leer y quería terminarlo pronto.

-¿Qué hacen en la biblioteca? Es un día libre no lo desperdicien – las dos chicas voltearon a ver quien las llamaba y se dieron cuenta que era James Potter

-Tu también estas aquí – lo ataco Jenice, la cual no le caía muy bien el chico

-Claro, al ver a una princesa tan hermosa como Mariana a un lado de un basilisco, es algo que no se debe de perder uno – y a James no le caía bien Jenice

Marian no pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver al chico y se tapo la cara con el libro para que no la viera. Jenice negó con la cabeza al ver la reacción de su amiga y murmuro "¿cómo le puede gustar este idiota?"

-Es enserio Ana, ¿como un ángel como tu puede estar con esta arpía? – le pregunto

-…- Mariana no contesto

Esto no le molesto a James ya estaba más que acostumbrado, de los cinco años que conocía a la chica solo como tres veces la había escuchado hablar. Jenice y James siguieron echándose insultos como si fueran cuchillas. No se callaron hasta que la señora Pince agito su varita para que dejaran de producir sonido y los corrió de la biblioteca. Por una u otra razón a Mariana también la sacaron aunque ni pio había dicho. De ahí James se separo de ellas removiendo su cabello de una manera cool para llamar la atención de las chicas del pasillo.

-Es enserio ¿Qué le vez a ese idiota? – pregunto indignada Jenice

-Me hace reír –

-Qué razón más estúpida, además ¿llamas reír al ponerte completamente roja y no producir sonido alguno como si te estuvieras ahogando? –

-Oye tengo una manera de reír rara, así que déjame en paz – se defendió

-Y ¿Cuál es tu problema porque no le hablas a Potter? Claro está que no te pierdes de mucho, pero si te gusta ¿no deberías de hablarle? –

-Lo sé, pero cada vez que lo veo me pongo tan nerviosa que no puedo hablarle –

-Y si te hace reír demasiado o te da un cumplido terminas golpeándolo – agrego Jenice – claro que yo disfruto mucho de eso así que síguelo haciendo amiga –

Mariana suspiro cansada, como se suponía que iba a acercarse a James si su mejor amiga lo odiaba e insistía en que lo siguiera maltratando cuando lo que ella quería era ser amable con él.

-Bueno tengo un objetivo que completar, te veo luego – se despidió Jenice dejando atrás a su amiga

XxXxX

En el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall se encontraban todos los maestros mirando a la directora esperando que dijera algo. Al darse cuenta el profesor Campbell que no empezaría ella la conversación decidió dar la iniciativa.

-profesora Mcgonagall, estamos aquí reunidos porque como maestros de Hogwarts tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa en la escuela, y con eso me refiero que tenemos derecho a saber quién es el hombre lobo – Todos esperaron impacientes a que Mcgonagall respondiera.

-lo siento mucho pero esa información no se me está permitida darla – contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlos

-esto es absurdo Mcgonagall, Brown lo sabe ¿por qué nosotros no podemos saberlo? – exclamo la profesora Trelawney

-Trelawney, creo que si la proferora Mcgonagall ha decidido que lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto es porque realmente es necesario – la calmo Neville

-no estoy de acuerdo contigo Longbottom, creo que la escuela estuviera más segura si todos supiéramos quien es el hombre lobo realmente en vez que solo dos personas – declaro la señora Pomfrey

-de hecho, si no fuera porque Brown estuvo en el ataque pensaría que él es el hombre lobo – opino el profesor Binns – a todo esto ¿por qué solo Brown está autorizado a saber? –

Todos miraron al profesor Brown, este se aclaro la garganta para poder dar su explicación.

-yo soy el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, creo que soy el más capacitado para lidiar con este tipo de casos –

-eso no se me hace motivo suficiente para que nos estén ocultando la identidad del hombre lobo – dijo enojado Campbell para luego salir del despacho seguido por lo demás profesores.

Solo quedaron la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Brown, la primera se sento en su escritorio cansada.

-Lo siento Mcgonagall, está metida en esta lio por mi culpa –

-No Brown, es mi trabajo después de todo –

-aun así, gracias por todo su apoyo, creo que ni Meecha ni yo podríamos salir adelante si no fuera por usted –

-¿ya pensó en una manera de evitar que se repita este incidente? –

-sí, ahora supervisare con más cuidado que se tome la poción, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Meecha pero no le queda de otra –

-está bien, bueno, tengo que cumplir otros trabajos como directora así que buenas noches –

-buenas noches Mcgonagall –

XxXxX


End file.
